Begin Again
by und3fin3d
Summary: Paige McCullers just came back to Rosewood after two years. Everyone thought she was in Cali all those years and would never come back. So, Emily Fields did the common thing to do, move on. Who knew that Paige would come back? Who knew that she enlisted in the army? Who knew that she would come back fighting for Emily? Paily Pairing. Rated M for adult scenes/foul language
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 1:** Welcome Home, Paige

I could feel the burning sunlight trying to pry open my eyelids as the plane finally landed. A small groan escaped my lips when I opened my eyes.

"Come on, McCullers. Home sweet home," Toby grinned, seeing me starting to stir.

"About time. I thought I'd never get out of this hell hole." I muttered, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh please." He scoffs. "You think this is a hell hole? Remember back in camp when we had to-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, SXSW Airlines thanks you for choosing to fly with us! We hope you enjoyed your flight and we'll see you again soon! And as captain of this plane, I would like to thank all the servicemen and women on this plane for serving our country whether on duty or retired. Who knows where America would be without your service and bravery. We will let our military, navy, army, and air force disembark the plane first. The res of the passengers will follow after. Thank you for your patience and welcome to Rosewood."

I got up and stretched a bit before wiggling out of the row. "Toby, come on." I gave him an impatient look. I was standing in the middle of the isle with all eyes on me. Some were filled with fear and others filled with admiration. Toby seemed to be taking his sweet time I swear. When we finally got out, I grabbed his arm and half-dragged half-ushered him out of the plane. Heat started rising in my cheeks when I heard sweet coos from the women and hoots from the men.

"Young love." Someone to my right murmured. "It is so strong."

"Thank you." Toby slipped his arm around my waist with a smile. He must've felt me flinch because his arm tightened around me. I forced a tight smile onto my lips. We finally made it out to the terminal and I shoved Toby off of me.

"What the heck was that for?!" I snapped, giving him a death glare.

"Well, were you gonna say, oh sorry ma'am. I'm gay and have such bipolar emotions that I can't even get myself a girl." Toby had a smug look plastered on his face. It took about all my strength not to punch that look off his face.

"Don't push it, Cavanaugh. I'm not in the mood." My fists were clenched so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"You never are." He mutters. Before I could land a good punch to his face, I heard a shrill voice from behind me.

"Toby, sweetheart!" I cringed at the sound of that recognizable high-pitched voice. A stout little woman came shuffling over to us and clung onto Toby like a magnet. "My baby…my baby's okay!" Toby's mom sobbed into his uniform. Man, was I glad no one knew I was back in town from my long vacation. Not to mention my second tour. I hate being the center of attention.

"Oh my Lord. Toby, is that who I think it is?" the stout mother gasped. "Paige…Paige McCullers?" Unfortunately, I wasn't going to get what I wanted today.

"G-good afternoon, ma'am. It's a pleasure to see you again." I was lying right through my gritted teeth. It was horrible. It was horrible to see her again. Just looking at the woman gave me chills. This was probably a bad idea, coming back home. Toby had convinced me that Rosewood would be so much better than the bustling streets of New York. I don't know why I agreed to him. At least in New York I'm just another face in the ocean of people. In Rosewood, I'm that 'boy who ran away'.

"Austin, it's so nice to see your face after all these years." Mrs. Silver cupped my cheeks in her hands, a shaky smile given. Her cheeks were still stained with tears and her eyes red and puffy from rubbing against Toby's uniform. "Why didn't you tell us you enlisted in the army? When did you start? How many tours have you been on? Where did they station you? Have you been hurt?!" she gasped, giving me the same pat down she did for Toby. Before she could see the wince I let slip when she touched my side, she had turned to Toby with an angry expression. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she shoved a finger at his chest.

I did my best to stifle my chuckle as I watched the scene before me unravel. It was pretty hard not to laugh at the sight of a short little woman telling a grown military man off. "Mrs. Silver, it was not his fault. I made him keep quiet." I smirked when I saw relief wash over Toby's face. "You owe me big time." I mouthed to him just before his mother turned around.

"Now why would you do that, Paige?" she gave me a disbelieving look, but her voice sounded calm and relaxing. It was almost like she was trying to coax the truth out of me.

"Well," I hesitated. "If I were to send that kind of information back home through a letter or via email, Alison would have gotten ahold of it somehow before everyone. And knowing him, he'd used it against me saying something like I joined the army so I could convince myself that I'm not a wimp." I half lied, with a small look of fear. I mean, it could've happened. You never know what that backstabbing queen bee might do to you for her own amusement.

Apparently, Mrs. Cavanaugh took the bait because she was nodding and rubbing my back with a sympathetic look. She was one of the very few adults who knew about the "A" incident. Only the liars and boyfriends' parents know about it. Let me point out I said boyfriend's parents. Not girlfriends or exes. Yeah, my parents don't have a clue about "A". They still think it was just some drunk and psychotic killer.

"No matter!" Mrs. Cavanaugh waved her hand. "You two are back now and that's good enough for us."

Toby and I looked at each other oddly. "Us?" we asked in unison. She just laughed.

"Come come! You will see." She ushered us out of the terminal. We were stopped every now and then with thank you's from some people. Then Toby halted to a complete stop with me almost crashing into his back.

"Cavanaugh, what the hell is-?!" I stopped myself short when my eyes landed on what Toby was staring at. "Ahem. Good afternoon, ma'am." I coughed.

"Damn you, McCullers." The bookworm I've come to love and hate sneered. Hastings-1 McCullers-0. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Will Catch Up to You

**Chapter 2:** The Past Will Catch Up to You, Em

"Talia, I need two hot plates with extra bacon, one all American omelet, hold the tomatoes, and a full country breakfast!" I hollered to Talia who was in the back covering the kitchen. How she did it by herself is still a wonder to me today. I offered so many times to give her an extra hand, but she shooed me back to my coffee station every single time.

"I have your two hot plates extra bacon, all American omelet no tomatoes, Em! Don't forget the hazelnut cappuccino, earl grey, and straight joe for table 4!" I heard Talia's voices from behind the kitchen door as it swung back and forth. The three plates that I just called for maybe three minutes ago already set to go on the counter/ I had to smile to myself at how on top of thinks that woman always was.

"Thank you!" I poured out the Earl Grey once it was hot and took out the order.

"Alright ladies. I have your hot plates with extra bacon and all American omelet no tomatoes." I grinned at Hanna and Aria, my two best friends. "Don't have your full country breakfast yet. "Talia should have it out for you in a minute or so…" I mumbled slightly, scribbling down on my notepad.

"Em, chillax. Spence isn't here yet. Take your time. You got a full house today." Hanna grins at the sight of the Brew filled with bustling teens and adults.

"Do you need any help, Em?" I'm surprised that I could hear Aria's quiet voice over the noise in the Brew. "I could help you with drinks or Talia in the kitchen. I don't know how you two are running this place by yourselves. Not to mention it's a full house. Ezra shouldn't have left you guys like this."

"I know right? It's like they're made for each other!" Hanna completely ignored the Ezra comment. "Both work hard, have courtesy, serve with a smile, cook some really damn good food, and let's not forget how smokin' the two look in their uniforms." Hanna winked playfully at me while I laughed. Then, I felt a gentle arm wrap around my mid-section.

"I'm sorry, miss. But we don't serve people who flirt with my girlfriend." Talia gave them a stare that could make any bitch shut up.

"You know, it's really hard to tell fi she's joking or not…" Aria sank down in her seat, confusion written all over her face.

"If I wasn't dating Caleb and actually interested like that, I'd probably be scrambling outta here with my tail between my legs." I saw Hanna waggle her eyebrows and wink at Talia. Soon, a bark of laughter from beside of me followed.

"You're lucky that I know Caleb. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting. Because you were sure gushing out endless compliments." Talia smirked.

"Well, well, well! Look who's the pit bull now." I could feel my ears burning with embarrassment when Hanna spoke.

"Pit bull? What's she talking about, love?"

"N-nothing! Just Hanna and her humor." I laughed nervously, Talia's brow raising. Hanna merely shrugged when she saw the glare I gave her. I swear that girl sometimes lived up to her blonde hair. Talia looked smug thanks to Hanna's comments now.

"Hey, cocky pants. Your eggs seem to be a little charred." I sniffed the air before kissing Talia softly, almost missing her cheek since she was gone in a flash. "That woman…" I smiled to myself.

"You know, Talia's not the only one with a job." Hanna teased, hinting at all the restless customers who haven't gotten their order. Even worse, didn't get their orders taken. I hurried over to the other tables, cleaning up some and taking the orders of others. Ever so slowly, the lunch rush started dying down. Satisfied customers filed out of the Brew, leaving gracious tips to the chef and barista for somehow miraculously serving all of them with patience and a smile.

"Emily, dear!" Hanna called out, mocking the many mothers who had been at the Brew during lunch rush.

"What." I grumbled, trudging over to her table. My body was so close to collapsing after two hours of 'Can you get me this? Can you get me that? Oh and this too!' and spills at the tables every five minutes, literally.

"Aww, come on, Em. You've got ample amount of tips today at least." Aria gave me a warm smile, as if trying to cheer me up.

"Listen, Aria. I appreciate the attempt," A halfhearted smile formed on my lips. "but we both know that there's only one little girl that can brighten-"

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy!" A quiet voice squeaked as the door opened. At first, it didn't seem like anyone was there, but it only took seconds for the short girl to come at full force to Emily with a crushing hug.

"Well, speak of the devil." Aria muttered, suppressing her giggled.

"Hi there, you little cutie," I felt tiny arms tightening around my waist as I looked down at the mini-Talia.

"I missed you," Bella murmured into my apron.

"I missed you more, Bells." I grinned, crouching down to take the little girl into my arms. She twisted and turned in my grasp, giggling as I tickled her.

"What about Mama?" Talia was standing in front of the kitchen door, a hurt look written all over her face.

"About Mama my butt." I frowned when Bella scurried over to Talia, attacking her with hugs and kisses.

"I missed you too, Mama!" Bella grinned cheekily. Talia shot me a victorious look, making me stick my tongue out at her. Then, I walked over to the two, picking Bella up in my arms, Talia's own arm slipping around my waist form behind. She kissed my cheek softly, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I love you." Talia murmured.

"I love you, too-" the door busted open, interrupting me again. Ugh. A fuming Spencer stormed into the café, settling down next to Hanna.

"What, Toby being an ass again?" Hanna smirked, thinking she knew the brown-headed boy all too well.

"No." Spencer grumbled, taking a long drink form her Earl Grey like it was a shot.

"Then what did he do?" Aria rubbed Spencer's back gently.

"No, it's what did SHE do." I swore I heard a low growl in the back of Spencer's throat.

"Toby's mom?" I raised a brow. I knew that they didn't have a strong relationship, but I didn't think it was this bad.

"No, goddamnit! It's HER!" Spencer screamed pointing at a shadow standing in the door. The person was wearing their army uniform. I thought it was Toby, until I saw the hair, the long flowing hair. That soft, silken, strawberry scented, coffee colored hair that I loved. And the body…that body. That body I cuddled with every night before going to bed. That body that pushed through the waters of the pool like it was her second nature. That body that held me close, protecting me like it was what she lived for. The body that soon pushed me away like unwanted scraps two years ago without a second to explain, and that body belonged to the one and only Paige McCullers.


	3. Chapter 3: Holy Shit

**Hey, guys. So this is my very first time writing a fanfiction. I've always wrote the beginning of some, but never got to finishing it. So here I am on , posting every chapter as I finish them. It will make me want to finish it because I won't leave you guys hanging like that. ANYWAYS, **

** pailylover, I'm glad you like it! I was hoping it wasn't to ooc. **

** guest Yessss. Spencer will have quite the temper in this story, but it will soon be explained. The same goes for mini-Talia. ;) **

**Thanks for the follows and make sure to leave a review saying whether you liked it or not, what you expect, what you WANT, and of course constructive criticism is always accepted. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to PLL and everything that happens in this story is fictional. Any relations to people, places, or situations that have arisen in the past are completely unintentional. Thank you and enjoy! –****A**

**Chapter 3:** Holy Shit, Paige

There she was, right in front of me. Emily Catherine Fields. It's been four years since I've seen that face, that beautiful face in person. Her smooth, silken raven hair is still the same, complimenting her olive toned skin. And her smile, oh her smile is so…wait, where's her smile? Why isn't she smiling?

"Emily, hey. Are you alright?" I took a step forward towards her, and that's when I saw _them._ The little girl cuddled up in her arms and the older woman with her arms around Emily, holding her too close.

"Babe, who's that?" I heard her trying to whisper into Emily's ear. Babe? _BABE?! _The hell this woman think she is?! Emily must've known that I heard her mystery woman because her beautiful olive skin paled paper white.

"That's Paige." Emily murmured. I saw a look of realization and anger washing over the woman's face. She walked up to me and landed a fist square to my jaw, making me stumble back in surprise.

"Talia, STOP!" Emily screamed when she went for another punch, hitting me straight in the face. Talia, so that's the wretched devil's name. Could've sworn I thought her name was Satan. Anyways, this time her punch knocked me down onto my ass, leaving me dazed. I'm sure Satan would've taken the advantage of me no on my game, but thankfully Toby restrained her as Emily tried to calm her. My jaw was throbbing and I could feel the blood start trickling down from my nose. Someone had come up with a towel, dabbing the blood away. I looked up and saw a little girl, a striking image of Talia.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the towel from her. I risked a glance at Satan and she was still glaring me down. I swear, if looks could kill…

"_Bella, ven aquí!_" (Bella, come here!) Satan snapped, making the girl flinch and hurry over to her mother's side.

"_Sí, Mami?_" (Yes, Mama?) The girl questioned, clinging onto Satan's legs. Great, the woman has a kid, too. A family, just what Em wanted. Just what I couldn't give to her.

"_No te acerques a esa chica._" (Don't go near that girl.) Satan spoke, but kept her eyes glued on me.

"¿_Por qué, Mami?_" (Why Mama?) the girl looked at me sadly. "_Tiene un collar como Papi!_" (She has a necklace like Papa!)

"_No es una buena chica. Está mal, como el diablo. Lastimó Emmy!_" (She's not a nice girl. She's evil, like the devil. She even hurt Emmy!) Bella gasped when Satan said that. Damn, do great minds really think alike? I just laughed dryly. Satan must've thought that I couldn't understand Spanish because I was white.

"_Estuve en España durante dos años, señorita._" (I was stationed in Spain for two years miss.) I spat out at her, my anger finally starting to boil.

"_Admirable._" (How admirable.) Satan sneered. "_¿Los abandonaste como hiciste Emily?_" (Did you abandon them like you did Emily?) I finally snapped, getting up in her face.

"_No tiene la menor idea de la mitad de la mierda que yo...todo atravesó la gente en esta habitación. No comprendes el dolor, el miedo, la pérdida, la constante sensaciónde temor sabiendo que alguien podría sacar a un ser querido tu vida tan fácilmente... arruinar tu vida tan fácilmente. Así que no hablen como sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros._" (You haven't the slightest idea of half the shit that I…all the people in this room went through. You don't understand the pain, the fear, the loss, the constant feeling of fear knowing that someone could take a loved one out of your life so easily…ruin your life so easily. So please don't talk like you know what happened between us.) I could see Bella's brain working, trying to make sense of all the big words I used. "_Está bien, pequeño. Tú o tu madre no te haré daño._" (It's alright, little one. I won't hurt you or your mother.) I smiled down at her.

"_¿Incluso Emmy?_" (Even Emily?) she tilted her head slightly.

"_Incluso Emmy._" (Even Emily.) I assured her, patting her head. I didn't even give the girl a second pat before feeling a stinging on my cheek. Satan had connected the palm of her hand with my cheek swiftly.

"_No toques a mi hija._" (Don't touch my daughter.) Satan snapped just as Emily pulled her away from me.

"Will you stop acting like a child, Talia?!" Emily scolded her. "We're supposed to be good examples for Bella. And at the moment, you're not doing so hot!" I looked at Emily, smiling slightly. That girl still acts like a mother, and looks pretty sexy while doing it. That was almost always one of the reasons I did little things to tick her off, just to see her act all mother-like and mature.

"Me, acting like a child? Emily, she's the child for running off like that, leaving you broken and alone!" Satan glanced my way, still fuming from me patting her daughter. If it bothers you that much that I touched your little girl, wash her hair three times tonight then, damn. It's not like I have Ebola woman.

"Just…go home." Emily sighed, seeming to have had enough. She was rubbing her temples the way she used to when I would snap her last nerve, and that was only once. I wonder how many times Satan got on her last nerve? Surely more than I did, right? "Take Bella with you please." She murmured, looking down at the confused girl.

"Fine. Take her side then." Talia muttered before picking up Bella and rushing out of the Brew without another word. I looked at Emily apologetically. As much as I…despised Satan right now, I didn't really mean to run her out. I hate to admit it, but she was actually here for Em unlike me. She should still be in here with Em, especially if it makes Em happy.

"Emily," I was careful on not using Em yet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come unexpected. I just thought it'd be you and the girls so I let Mrs. Cavanaugh take me here…"

"I told you specifically: Don't. Come. To. THE BREW!" Spencer snarled at me, shaking her head in exasperation. "You think two years in the military would drill some thread of common sense into you. I could only hope…" She took a deep breath. Goddamn, the heck happened to Spence? It's like she's a time bomb going off every five minutes and resetting in one. She couldn't keep her mouth shut for a whole ten minutes on the way here.

"You're the one who said that hope breeds eternal misery."' I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. If you only know one thing about Spencer, then it's probably the fact that she hates getting told off with her own words. And it was pretty evident that I struck a nerve by the steam fuming out of her ears. McCullers-1 Hastings-1. It's a start.

"McCullers I will-" Spencer started, going to get up from the booth.

"Will you two lay it off already?" Hanna groaned, finally making herself known amidst the arguments. "Paige hasn't even been back for a full hour and you two are already at each other's throats." She rolled her eyes and pulled Spencer back down. Hanna kept a hand on the girl's shoulder to assure she wouldn't lash out again.

"I didn't start it." I raised my hands in surrender. I've already gotten Emily's _girlfriend _angry. The last thing I needed was to piss off all of her friends. Spencer's different though. Emily finally accepted the fact that we're just meant to butt heads and there's no stopping it. Heh.

"Sure, you didn't tough one." Hanna gave me her trademark eyeroll, earning a laugh from me. I could've sworn that I saw Emily's face light up right when I laughed, like she's actually missed it all of these years. She always said that I sounded snarky whenever I laughed, so it gave off the wrong impression. I wonder if my laugh has changed at all in the past four years…I wouldn't really know because it feels like ages since I had actually had a good laugh, not a forced one.

"I missed ya, too, Blondie." I grinned and winked at Hanna when she stuck her tongue out at me. Surprisingly, Hanna was the one I got along with the most out of Emily's circle of friends. Even with Aria being so compassionate, friendly, and Spencer playing field hockey with me, sharing the same competitive nature, Hanna just got to me. Sure, I'm not the type of girl that's into fashion and occasionally shoplifts, of course she doesn't do that anymore, something about her attitude made me like her.

"Well, since the lunch rush is over for today and we had an unexpected visitor," Emily didn't even turn towards me. "I think I'll close up the Brew early today and we can all meet up at Spence's house." Spencer looked like she was about to protest, but Hanna gave her a firm look, shutting the girl up. Hanna Marin overpowering Spencer Jill Hastings? What the hell happened while I was gone?

"Fine, not like I have a choice." Spencer grumbled before getting out of the booth with her purse, brushing her shoulder against mine gently on the way out. She gave me a '_We need to talk soon._' Look before going outside. I looked over at Emily, afraid that she had seen the little interaction between the two of us, but it seemed like she had disappeared into the kitchen to clean up.

"Uhm…I'm gonna go help Emily in the kitchen." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "It's the least I can do for ruining one of her towels." A nervous chuckle came out as I raised the blood-stained towel. Everyone nodded in agreement. No one tried to stop me. Dammit. The one time I actually don't want to talk to Em, they let me go to her. I made my way to the kitchen doors, pausing slightly to look back at Hanna and Aria, hoping one of them would stop me. They looked at me expectantly. Nope, it wasn't gonna happen. I sighed and braced myself for the worst. "Here goes nothing." I murmur mostly to myself before pushing the doors open.


	4. Chapter 4: How've You Been?

**So this chapter is dedicated to izzawesome, the very first true fan of my fanfic. :) Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! It might be a little hazy at the end since it's almost eleven at night for me. :P I had a game and ended up coming home pretty late. I can't promise an update tomorrow since there's a pep rally, but I will try my best! -A**

**Chapter 4:** How've You Been, Em?

My hands were starting to burn from scrubbing the same dishes under scorching hot water over and over again. I couldn't go back out there. I can't face her. Not now, not ever. Everything was perfect. I had Talia, Bella, and the girls. I was getting promotions at the Brew; Even 'A' disappeared! I was finally getting what I wanted, a normal life with the people I love, the family I love.

"Hey, Emily" I jumped slightly at the sound of that painfully comforting voice behind me. I must've been so into scrubbing the nonexistent leftovers off the plates that I missed the door opening. "I didn't mean to startle you, ma'am." Paige murmured, stepping into my line of eyesight.

"Don't, with the formals, Paige. We both know that's not you." I turned away from her, starting to dry the dishes.

"I'm sorry. It's like second nature now." She shrugged. No Paige, it's not. Swimming is your second nature. Why bother saying it out loud? She's just going to disagree and say I'm the better swimmer, like always. "How've you been, Emily?"

"Why did it take you four years? It took you four years to come home and ask me that?" I kept my eyes down on the plates, still not being able to look at her. Then, she took my hands into hers', starting to wrap it with some sort of bandage. It felt cool and relaxing against my parched, reddened skin. She must've grabbed it from her bag when she saw my hands…

"Would you have rather I not have come period?" Paige murmured, seeming too focused on my injured hands. "You seem quite alright with me not around…"

"It took me almost two years to move on, Paige. I almost didn't even graduate because I was so messed up from being stuck on you; just because you left. And the fact you _chose_ to leave." I pulled my bandaged hands away from her, finally looking right at her. "I lost the scholarship you got me." Her eyes widened not a second after.

"My God, Emily. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. You were everything to me…" her voice sounded so sincere, her eyes full of sorry and regret. I wanted to believe her, so bad. I wanted to believe that she was forced to go to Cali. That she didn't agree with her parents about leaving, but I had to face the truth.

"I asked you to stay, Paige." My lips started trembling. "I _begged _you to stay. But you still left, saying you _had_ to." I could feel the hot tears threatening to fall from the corners of my eyes.

"You don't understand, Em! I really had to! I can't explain it just yet. It's way too soon." She gave me a pleading look. "I joined the army because I was disappointed in myself for leaving you like that. I thought enlisting would help ease the pain since I'm still protecting you in a way. Toby kept telling me that the army was enough. That even though he wasn't physically with you guys, he was still protecting you. That was enough for him. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for me. Every time I closed my eyes, whenever I sleep, you're there. You're there in my mind, and that night when I left you in the airport played in my mind over and over again like I would my favorite record." Paige finally paused, letting me listen to the soft background music coming from the radio. Sure enough, it was the one and only song that Paige and I both liked.

_Do you do, do you remember  
When we drove, we drove, drove through the night  
And we danced, we danced  
To Rancid, and we danced, we danced_

Paige held out a hand, seeming confident in her actions. The girl was still as stubborn as an ass. I sighed, hesitantly giving in and placing my hand in hers. She wasted no time in pulling me into her body, her free hand finding my waist. I finally realized that she had taken off her army jacket, probably since it was covered in blood. We started swaying slowly side to side as I draped my arms on her shoulders.

_And I confessed, confessed_

_To you riding shot-gun_

_Underneath the purple skies_

_And we danced, we danced_

_With windows down_

I rested my head on her shoulders, the feeling of her body pressed against mine making my knees weak. I thought she was toned thanks to swimming all those years ago, but the army sure did wonders to her body. Her abs, arms, and back muscles were well defined now. I'm pretty sure I would've crumpled to the ground if Paige wasn't securing me in her arms. Hmm, I wonder if she has a v-cut?

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song that I've ever loved_

_Play it again, and again, and again_

_And you can get what you want but it is never enough_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

"I've missed this…" Paige whispered into my ear, gently caressing my waist. "I've missed you, us."

"No, Paige. You don't get to do this." My eyes had finally landed on an apron, a specific apron. Talia's. Guilt rushed over me like a tidal wave. "I was so angry, hurt when you stopped returning my calls, text, emails. I thought that you just stopped caring." I sniffed slightly. "Why didn't you tell me? That you enlisted? You didn't think about how I'd feel when you did, did you? I cried everyday out of pain and fear. I wasn't even sure if you were ignoring me. Maybe something horrible had happened to you and I'd never know!" I shoved her away slightly, the tears falling now.

"I thought about you everyday, Emily. Just the thought of you kept me going. I told myself I would come back to you no matter what or how long it took." Paige remained calm, even after my outburst. That's not like her... Did those four years of pain for me benefit her?

"So you expected me to sit and wait like a dog?" I was getting angrier by the minute. Too much had happened in one day and I couldn't absorb it all in.

"I expected you to understand." She murmured slightly. "To realize that I left with you in my best interest. You could hate me for the rest of my life, I told myself. As long as you got the fam-…future you deserved." Paige coughed slightly. She meant Talia. Talia and Bella. The family I never had, but always wanted. "Sure, it didn't treat you that well in the beginning but in the long run, you got what you wanted," She smiled sadly. "without me in the picture."

After what felt like an hour of silence, I said, "You're right. I did end up okay. Without you." I instantly regretted those last two words when I saw her face. Even though the expression lasted for a millisecond, I knew I had just shattered the last of Paige McCuller's heart. It was mean, rude, and inconsiderate of me. I guess she deserved it. She did tear my heart apart that day she left me in the airport, alone and broken. Yeah, sure, revenge is a bitch. And I have to do this for Talia, for Bella. I can't abandon those two after all they've done for me. "Thank you, Paige."

"Yeah, my pleasure." She muttered, her head falling as she walked out of the kitchen.

It was the right thing to do, Emily. You had to do it.

**Look at Emily feeling up Paige! Damn girl, she's barely been in town for a day and you're already all over her and her muscles. ;) Oh, Em. Why must you be so loyal? It also doesn't help that you're being loyal to the wrong person…**

**In Chapter 5…Where did Paige go? Why is Spencer so mad at her? Are the rest of the liars okay with the return of Paige, "The Ex"?**


	5. Chapter 5: You Came Back Why?

**Chapter 5:** You Came Back. Why Paige?

She's disappointed in me. She's angry with me. She doesn't need me. My worst

nightmares finally came true.

"Aww, Paigey. Why the long face?" Hanna pouted at me when I came out of the kitchen.

"Did you not get a welcome back kiss from Emmy?"

"Hanna, stop." Aria whispered to her, immediately understanding what had gone down in

the kitchen. I attempted to give her an appreciative smile, but I think it looked more like a wince since Hanna now had a look of guilt on her face.

"I'm gonna head over to Spencer's first." I grabbed my army jacket still stained with blood before getting out of the Brew. Okay, the talk with Emily was a complete failure. A confrontation with Spencer can't be any worse, right? God, please tell me I'm right…

I've been knocking at Spencer's door for five minutes, and at the moment my patience is not at its peak. It's running low. "Spencer, open the door. It's me, Paige." I yelled loudly after I knocked on her door for about the hundredth time. Just then, the door flung open, revealing a wild eyed and tear-stained Spencer. "Spence I-" I had started

"Save it, Paige." Spencer muttered, wiping the last of the tears away. "You came back, Paige. That means you chose her." I could see her fists clenching and releasing like the way she does when she's nervous. I reached for them, taking them into my own hands and caressing them gently.

"Spencer, listen to me." I murmured softly, looking her straight in the eye. She wasn't pulling away from me. That's good. "Emily's with Talia. She's happy with Talia. I wanted to give her happiness, and that's Talia for her." I gave her a small smile. "I didn't cross thousands of miles of the ocean just to break them apart. I crossed it to see you." I said truthfully. I mean, it was true. I have no intention in breaking Em and Talia apart. She doesn't have any feelings for me anymore. She made that clear in the kitchen…So I shouldn't have any feelings for her either. I need to move on. Spencer's been waiting so patiently for me to let go of Em. She's been there for me while I was stationed in Spain. When she went to France with her family, making time to visit me. We met up in France for the day, walking around the neighborhood and just chatting, catching up. I always wondered why she was the only one that still spoke to me when I broke up with Em, and she told me on that day…

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, Paige?" Spencer finally looked over at me from the painting she was studying. We were at the Louvre museum after lunch. _

"_Yes, ma'am?" I tilted my head slightly when I saw her giggling. Then, my cheeks blushed pink when I realized I called her 'ma'am'. "I-I'm sorry, force of habit," I looked down in embarrassment. _

_ "It's cute." She murmured softly. So soft I almost didn't hear. _

"_You think everything I do is cute." I smirked at Spencer as her eyes widened. _

"_I do not!" _

"_Do too!" _

"_You're a liar McCullers!" _

"_You just don't want to admit you're wrong." I teased her._

"_Ugh…I don't know why I even like you!" Spencer had put her hand over her mouth a second too late. I narrowed my eyes at her. _

"_What did you just say?" I took a step closer to her, causing her to step back. _

"_I said you're a liar McCullers…" her voice was small and quiet now as her eyes tried to find anything but my own. _

"_No, before that." I furrowed my brows._

"_I said I like you, Paige!" she gave up, finally looking me in the eyes. "Go ahead, say it. I'm a horrible friend. How could I do this to Emily? I don't even know myself. How is this possible? I don't know something…and the worse thing is that it's my own feelings that I don't know!" Spencer kept rambling on, but it was muffled since she hid her face in her hands. There's no way I could've heard her right...Spencer. Spencer Jill Hastings likes me? Impossible. _

"_But…what about Toby?" I stopped her muffled mumbling. _

"_I told him we weren't working, and we really weren't! We could barely go ten minutes with each other without getting into an argument." She shook her head slowly, starting to sob. A lot of people, the employees, were starting to look our way. _

"_S'il vous plaît excuser mon ami. Elle est juste tellement émue par cette pièce!" (Please excuse my friend. She's just so moved by this piece!) I wrapped an arm around Spencer and nudged her towards the exit. She understood it was time to go and walked out with me, her face still in her hands. I hope those employees understood what I said. I'm not exactly an expert at French. I took it for three years in high school, but that was lightyears ago…._

_When we finally got outside, I pulled her hands away from her face and tilted her head up._

_ "Spencer! Stop," I held her shoulders firmly as she stopped mumbling meaningless crap. "Look." She finally opened her eyes to look at me. She probably seemed surprised at the fact that I wasn't angry or disappointed. "Listen." She nodded slightly. "I'm not angry with you." I gave her a reassuring smile._

_ "You're not?" her shaking had finally stopped._

_ "Nope. I'm guessing that you didn't come all this way to see Toby. And surely not to have me get mad at you." I raised a brow at her._

_ "You're right. I didn't cross thousands of miles of the ocean just to see Toby." Spencer whispered and nodded slowly in agreement. "I crossed it to see you." I merely smiled and leaned in, kissing her blushing cheeks._

_~End of Flashback~_

To this day, I still can't believe Spencer likes me. I mean, we've always butted heads in the past when I was dating Em. We're so competitive with each other in field hockey. Spencer is the last person on Earth that I thought could be so close to my heart like Emily. I didn't think it was possible because she couldn't love. She only loved Toby and her family, yes the liars are apart of the family, but I guess she proved me wrong.

"Paige," she had a look of awe written all over her face. "You…You remembered?"

"Of course. I haven't forgotten a second of that moment, or your visit actually." I laughed nervously. "Besides Emily, the memory of your visit kept me rooted down on Earth. It kept me alive and going. Not to mention your really sweet 'I Miss You' cards. Were they handmade? Who knew the Hastings had a compassionate side!" I teased and pulled the letters out of my chest pocket. Of course, I couldn't keep every single one in my pocket, so I chose a few that I liked the most and kept them close to my heart. It was nice to know that someone still cared about me.

"You still have them?" Spencer's jaw dropped. "H-How? Why?" this girl was just full of questions.

"Believe it or not, you found a way into my heart, Spence…" I gave her a smile. At least of what's left of my heart. It could only fit one person. That person is Spencer, because Emily isn't in my heart anymore…right? "And you know, I'm hoping that I have a special place in your heart too…"

"Always!" Spencer replied, that spark in her eyes returning. "Always, Paige." She gave me a wider smile than my own. I slowly leaned in, pressing my lips onto her smiling lips. They moved against each other slowly and tentatively as her hands slipped out of my grasp, finding a way to my shoulders. I cupped her cheek gently seconds before pulling away. We were both breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes. See? I told you it couldn't get any worse. It actually got better! Maybe coming back to Rosewood wasn't so bad. Not bad at all.


	6. Chapter 6: Let Her Go

**Chapter 6: **Let Her Go, Em

Aria, Hanna, and I were all in the car heading to Spencer's house. I knew that Paige was going to be there, but I still wanted Talia and Bella to come with me. Pam was going to stay in town so the two needed to be able to get along with each other.

"Hanna, take a left here." I jerked my head to the left. Melanie looked at me through the mirror, giving me a disapproving look.

"If you think you're gonna invite your psycho 'girlfriend' and her daughter, then there's no brain up there in your head." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I take them?" I shot Hanna a look. I don't get why she always calls Talia psycho. All she's been is sweet, lovable, and understanding. She doesn't act like a psycho at all. Well, besides this afternoon when she went off on Paige…

"Did you _see_ the way she attacked Paige? She didn't just use words, she used fists!" Hanna shook her head in frustration. "So unless you want Paige to be mauled and murdered tonight, I'd suggest you keep your pit bull at home."

Oh, so now she's a pit bull? Seriously? Sometimes, I think that Hanna cared more for Paige than I did. "Hanna, Paige is going to be in town for awhile. It's not like she's just visiting. So they need to learn how to get along now. It's better to have a few fights between them now than hundreds of them later. Besides, we'll be there to stop them if they do get into it." I promised Hanna, giving her a pleading look.

"You're not going to give in are you?" she didn't even have to look at me to know I had my best puppy face on. Hanna may act like she could care less about people, but she has a soft spot for us, especially if we give her a certain puppy look..

"She's not going to give up." Aria agreed, finally making her voice heard in the argument.

"God, fine!" Hanna groaned in defeat. I wore a smug smile on my face all the way to Talia's house. I told you, she'll always give in. When we stopped in Talia's driveway, I literally rocketed out of the car straight up the stairs.

"Talia!" I called out as I knocked on the door. "Talia, come on! We're going to Spencer's house!" the next thing I knew, the door opened, but it wasn't who I was expecting.

"Aunty Spensi?" Bella's eyes widened in delight. "Mami, I wanna go! I wanna go!" she started jumping up and down wildly. I just laughed at the little girl in front of me. Spencer was obviously the favorite 'aunt' out of my best friends. I don't know what she did; maybe bribe her with candy? It was just a surprise to me when Bella started latching onto Spencer like a magnet. She's the only one that got a nickname from Bella, besides me. Mostly it's because she can't put 'Spenc' and 'er' together for some odd reason.

"Alright alright, niñita. Let's go." Talia appeared behind her with a smile, handing Bella her shoes.

"Yay yay! Emmy, Mami said I go!" Bella squealed in delight while putting on her shoes on the wrong feet. "Les go, Emmy!" she jumped up, reaching for me.

"Okay, Bells. I heard." I grinned and picked the girl up before switching her shoes to the right feet. "Off to Aunty Spence we go!"

We were at Spencer's in no time thanks to Bella and her squealing. Hanna was going 70 in a 40-limit neighborhood.

"Look, Bella. We're here!" Hanna said, more relieved than excited. I just laughed at Talia's look. She was upset at how fast Hanna was driving because it wasn't safe for Bella.

"Next time, I'm driving." Talia muttered, taking Bella out with her.

"Aunty Hanna driving fun, Mami!" Bella giggled as she buried her face into her mother's hair.

"Not safe, Bellíta." She shook her head with a sigh as she was waiting on the porch for the others. Just then, the door opened with Spencer wearing a big smile.

"I thought I heard my favorite niece!" Spencer laughed when Bella wiggled out of Talia's arms and ran into hers.

"Aunty Spensi!" the little girl cooed, clinging onto the taller woman.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Bella." Spencer squeezed the girl tight in her arms. Like I said, Spencer and Bella have the weirdest relationship I've ever seen, but it works. "Have you been good while I was gone?" she raised a suspicious brow.

"Mhmm!" she nodded her head with a huge grin.

"Will Em agree with you?" Spencer stifled a laugh, knowing the truth. That girl is a handful. She's reckless and a natural troublemaker. Bella wasn't even four and she had already broken half the glasses and chinaware in the house. How she got to them is still a mystery.

"Of course Emmy will agree!" that monster didn't even glance at me to see if I was taking her side.

"Not so fast, Bells." I grinned, wagging my finger at her. "Remember when I told you to take one cookie from the batch? Tell me why all of them were gone from the kitchen by the time I came back?" the girl blushed furiously.

"But Emmy, your cookies are _delicioso_." She whined. "I cain't have one and no more." I knew exactly what that girl was doing, trying to shower me with compliments just so I would feel like I _had _to take her side.

"Spence, where's your blender?" a quite familiar voice called out from inside. Hanna did the sign of the cross before walking in. I tried my best to suppress my eye roll at her unnecessary action.

"It should be in the cabinet under the island!" Spencer yelled back. "Let's go help Paigey, Bellíta." She poked the giggling girl's nose as she walked into the house.

"Who Paigey, Aunty?" Bella gave her a quizzical look, her brain going on overdrive trying to remember the name. The two had already gone into the house, so I couldn't hear her reply. When did Paige become 'Paigey' to Spencer? Only Hanna called her that. I shrugged slightly to myself before following Spencer.

"Oh, I remember you!" Bella gasped. "Mamí mean to you." She frowned slightly. I could see Paige tensing. She knew that if Bella was here, then so was Talia. Her eyes shot towards me immediately. She glared at me as if saying, "You knew I'd be here". I merely shrugged to tell her, "You promised not to hurt her. So." She shook her head in disbelief, turning back to the blender and pouring out some pink liquid.

"So, Aunty Spensi said that your favorite is strawberry milk." Paige crouched down, holding out a cup of strawberry milk. The little girl quickly took the cup out of her hands.

"Aunty right." Bella jumped giddily after taking a long drink. Spencer smiled down at Paige, the two keeping each other's gazes a little too long…

"I didn't approve of that sickening cup of diabetes for Bella." Talia murmured bluntly when she appeared next to me. Her arm slipped around my waist and it tightened slightly.

"Chill out. It's' just one." Spencer glared at Talia. She just shook her head at Spencer before nudging me over towards the living room. I complied and walked over to the other room with her. Hanna and Aria made a beeline for the living room after us. They knew better than to get on Talia's bad side. Bella eventually appeared and jumped right into my lap, hiding her face in my hair. She knew that Talia was angry with her, so she didn't go for her mother.

"Where is Spencer? I'm dying starvation." Hanna groaned, letting her head loll back onto the sofa.

"You're lucky she's not here to correct you. She'd be explaining how you need to use the third person singular present of be, 'is'." I smirked at Hanna, making her stick her tongue out at me.

"I don't care! Just go get Spence!" Hanna sighed dramatically not even paying attention to half of what I said.

"Fine." I chuckled to myself before handing Bella over to Talia and heading got the kitchen. I barely turned the corner when I saw Paige and Spencer a little too close to each other. Paige glanced at me, quickly brushing her finger over Spencer's cheek.

"There. The frosting's gone." Paige nodded towards my direction, making Spencer turn. Okay, so I've known Spencer since what, sixth grade? She's been my best friend since seventh. The girl may have a good poker face, but her eyes tell everything if you know what to look for. Right now, there was pure guilt swimming in the brunette's eyes.

"What were you two doing?" I raised a brow, seeing Paige swallow slightly.


	7. Chapter 7: Je t'aime

**Chapter 7: **Je t'aime, Paige

Uh oh…did she see us? This is bad, really REALLY bad.

_~Flashback~_

_ "You never told me that Satan was such a stickler." I followed behind Spencer into the kitchen. "If it's that easy to piss her off…" I gave her a smug look. She knew exactly what I was about to say; I'd be doing it much more often._

_ "I didn't say anything because I didn't need her killing you." Spencer shook her head with a smile. "You were already consenting to suicide when you stepped into the Brew."_

_ "I've been in the military for two years. I'm pretty sure I can hold off a baker." I snickered before doing the 'Superman Pose'._

_ "It didn't seem like that at the Brew." She nudged my shoulder, making me stumble back in surprise._

_ "Hey! In my defense, there was a kid present and I was being a role model! You don't always have to retaliate."_

_ "You didn't even know she was there until you fell on your ass and she came to help you." Spencer suppressed a smirk. She knew she just stumped me. McCullers-1 Hastings-2. Oh dear…My face heated up with embarrassment when I started to think about how helpless I was. Satan beat me like a punching bad and I didn't do anything to stop her. How pathetic was that? Spencer must have seen how much I was bothered by Satan beating me so easily because she pulled me close to her. "I was joking." She murmurs while I took a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around her. The feel of her so close to me made me relax a little. It's amazing what she can do to me. I can be in the worst of moods and just a hug from Spencer brings a smile to my face and makes my heart leap. "You're strong. Stronger than Talia for sure. You didn't fight back and were the better person." She kissed my cheek softly and I melted. I literally melted. I pulled away slightly with her in my arms. She was smiling oddly._

_ "What's up with you?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. She brought a hand from behind my back and smeared blue frosting on my nose._

_ "I say what's up with you?" she giggled when I scrunched my nose._

_ "Meanie." I frowned playfully at her. Then, I leaned in, resting my forehead against the brunette's. Her smirk faltered as her eyes trailed from my eyes down to my lips repeatedly. I took the initiative and closed the few inches between our lips. Her lips felt soft and gentle, moving against mine like they were made for me. It still took me a bit to get used to kissing Spencer. Don't get me wrong, she's amazing, but she's nothing like Emily. Emily knows what she wants and kisses with _. She is comfortable with the people she loves. Spencer on the other hand seems reluctant, as if she's scared to make a mistake. The girl always strives for perfection, and expressing love was not an exception. I wish she can rest assured that when she's with me, she doesn't have to struggle to be perfect, because she already is. I want to be that one person she can run to when she's sick and tired of pretending to be a perfect daughter, a perfect sister or friend, or just a perfect role model. I want to be the person that holds her close, love her for her, and make sure she knows it. Before I knew what was happening, I felt Spencer's tongue run gently across my bottom lip and her fingers tangling into my hair. I pulled her closer into me, my hands running down to her thighs and pulling them up to my waist. I was so tempted to pick her up and place her on the counter, but her elbow dug a little too hard into my shoulder. I whimpered slightly in pain against Spencer's lips and it made her pull away quickly._

_ "O-oh my God…Paige, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over me." She blushed furiously before trying to pull away, but I tightened my arms around her._

_ "No, don't leave, please." I shook my head, burying my face into her hair. I took deep breaths and willed the throbbing pain in my shoulder away. It felt like my side was starting to throb too, but I knew that it was just my mind starting to freak and imagine things._

_ "What's…what's wrong, Paige?" Spencer murmured softly as she slowly wrapped her arms back around my neck. I could feel her body tensing when she started piecing the puzzle together. "Paige, you never told us, me, why you came back. You're tooyoung and strong to be…retired." Her eyes widened in realization after she said 'retired'. "You were discharged with disgrace, weren't you?" What in the world._

_ "Wait, what?" I tilted my head, looking at her with incredulity. Spencer pushed me back with an angry look._

_ "Why didn't you tell me!" she was fuming now. God, I swear, sometimes she's bipolar; one minute she's smiling like a goof and the next she's got steam fuming out of her ears like a train. "All those letters and you didn't think once to mention you were discharged?!" she gave me a look of outrage. "What did you do? Steal? Disrespect your commander? Drugs?!" I could see her jaw clenching with anger. "I swear McCullers, if you did drugs…"_

_ "I GOT SHOT!" I whispered fiercely. "That's what happened. I got shot in the shoulder and the side. And why would it matter if I did drugs? You did speed." I really didn't care about the memories I was bringing up now. She hurt me, accusing me of a horrible discharge._

_ "I know I did speed, and I'm not proud of it." Spencer was trembling now. "I was just hoping you didn't end up like me, giving into stress. I know people other than you in the military. When they come home, I've seen how hard it is to cope with everything that happens when you're stationed. It's horrible." She touched my cheek, sympathy replacing her anger._

_ "You've seen, but you don't know." I muttered. I wasn't really trying to be mean this time, but it was true. No one understands what a soldier goes through unless they step into our shoes. People always talk like they know and I hate it; especially when it's therapists._

_ "You're right, I'm sorry. I really have no idea." Spencer nodded, wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and kissed my cheek softly. "I really wish I could've been there for you; make your days at least a little bit brighter." She murmurs, all of her anger finally subsiding._

_ "You were, Spence. Don't ever say you weren't. Those letters were just enough for me, more than enough actually." I gave her a small smile as she looked at my chest pocket. There was a hint of rose pink rising to her cheeks. God, Spencer's so cute when she's flushed. She doesn't get embarrassed easily since she's 'Miss Perfection', but when she does, I enjoy the moment. I moved her hands off of my shoulder and took them into mine. "Remember that, okay?"_

_ "Okay." She smiled lightly, intertwining our fingers. I was about to move in to steal another kiss, but then I saw a glimpse of movement by the doorway; Emily, oh crap._

_~End of Flashback~_


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicious Much?

**_Hey guys. I'm really REALLY sorry for this late update, but you know how life is. It's really busy and unfair. I'm trying to juggle music, academics, sports, and this story all at the same time. It's pretty hard if you guys wanna know. Also, my great grandpa has been in the hospital for a little over two weeks. He's going to have his surgery sometime this week. Due to that, I've been at the hospital almost 24/7 when I get out of practice. I just now started bringing a laptop to work on this story and that's the only way how I got this chapter done. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys kept my great grandpa in your prayers, hearts, minds. That would mean so much to me. Again, thank y'all for all the support and love you've shown towards this story. Remember to drop a follow and/or favorite!_**

**_Kisses!_**

**_-A_**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Suspicious much, Em?

"We were just about to bring out these cupcakes Spence bought from Le Vie est Belle." Paige looked at the cupcakes on the counter. I noticed that there was a bit of frosting smeared on Paige's nose. Before I could ask anything, Spencer butted in.

"Let's get these out." She picked up the box of cupcakes. "You know how Hanna gets when we keep her waiting too long." She smiled before walking out of the kitchen. Paige nodded in agreement and walked out after Spencer, giving me a last second glance as she disappeared through the doorway. I stood there alone, so many questions swimming in my mind. What is going on with those two? When they came to the Brew, they were avoiding each other like the plague. Now, they're spending ample amount of time together _alone_. Wait, why I am I so worried about it? If they're getting along, that's one less problem I have to worry about. Now I just have to get Paige and Talia to get along like that.

I finally walked back into the living room, settling down next to Talia. She hooked her arm into mine and intertwined our fingers. I smiled slightly at the sight of a sleeping Bella on Talia's lap before resting my head on her mother's shoulder. Paige and Spencer were across the room sitting next to each other. Both were sitting with unbelievable posture; Spencer due to her being a perfectionist and Paige her training. Hanna and Aria were talking over the cupcakes about their boys and how they've been. I'm pretty sure that this would've been a nice welcome home gathering for Paige if there wasn't that bad of a tension between her and Talia.

"So, Paige. How long was your tour?" I tried to catch Paige's eyes, but they were glued on Talia. Maybe this idea wasn't so great after all.

"Two years." She replied before making goofy faces at Talia. She was making fun of Talia. My face heated up slightly. Why the hell was Paige being so immature? She just came back from the army for God's sake! Then I heard a soft giggle, a very unmistakable giggle. Paige was playing with Bella. Okay, hear me out first. I accused Paige of taunting Talia because Bella isn't the type to warm up to strangers that easily; much less Paige, the one and only woman that her mother specifically told to stay away from. It takes a long time for her to open up to people. I was the only person she's ever clicked with, not even Spencer. It came later on. And when I say click, I mean cling. Whenever we're in the car or walking somewhere with her, she either has our side or hand in a death grip, literally. That little girl's got a lot of strength in that small body.

"Much too long away from…" Spencer started but her voice got too soft for me to hear by the end.

"Away from what?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would Spencer care that Paige's been gone? They hated each other, but now it's like that hatred never even existed.

"The filed." The two turned and grinned at each other. Field hockey; it's always field hockey. Back then, both were known for their competitive nature.

"I bet you can't even block a shot for the life of you now." Spencer teased, nudging Paige's shoulder.

"I see you're still wearing your cocky pants." Page teased right back.

"Right here, right now, I will kick your ass." She nodded her head to her backyard.

"First one there gets first shot!" Paige yelled, already bounding towards the backdoor, Spencer close on her tail.

"What the hell?" Hanna stared opened mouthed at the swinging back door.

"I'm with you, Hans…" I sighed while rubbing my temples. What's gotten into those two? It's like they're suddenly besties.

"What?" Talia looked between Hanna and me. Of course she wouldn't know. People that don't know Spencer would think that her and Paige get along so well. In reality, when Spencer meets someone with her personality, they butt heads. She has the kind of personality that doesn't work well with itself. So I don't know how the hell Spencer and Paige aren't at each other's throats. Only Aria got up to see the match between the two competitors. Hanna ended up sitting down next to Talia and had Bella climb onto her lap.

"Spencer and Paige aren't supposed to get along." I tried to explain, but failed miserably. It just earned me an even more confused look from my girlfriend.

"Those two have been at each other's throats since the first time they caught eyes on the field." Hanna finally looked up from Bella. "Paige and Spencer are like a magnet. The more people try to push them together, the more they despise each other and push away." She shook her head. "It's such a shame since the two are so alike: Stubborn, prideful, competitive, protective, and pretty smart. But the one thing that clashes together is their opinion on what other's think of them."

"Spencer always strives to be that perfect model student that doesn't seem to have many flaws, and she doesn't." I interjected, wanting to explain this part myself. "Paige doesn't care. She won't let anyone make or break her. They look up to Paige and admire her independence. She's still a big role model despite the fact that she doesn't try to be perfect. Spencer and Paige are amazing leaders, but they're just known to be such a great leader for different reasons, if you get what I mean."

"Okay, so Spencer is a good leader because she listens to what people have to say and displays the perfect honor roll student; Paige is a good leader because she knows just how much to push people to get them going and she's a great role model for those who are broken down by what others say and think of them." Hanna was nodding in agreement between each and every sentence I said.

"That just about explains everything. Those two are-"

"Oh my God!"

* * *

_**Aria's POV**_

I couldn't…That couldn't have been right. Spencer Hastings and Paige McCullers kissing? Those two names don't even belong in the same sentence unless hate is between them, literally.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Emily gave me a panicked look.

"I-it's Spencer. She's hurt!" I rushed down the stairs out to the backyard, not wanting to answer any more questions. I wasn't lying. Spencer really was hurt. There must have been a really bad pothole because it looked like she rolled her ankle trying to take a shot. I was too shocked to react before when I saw the kiss. I guess Spencer's yelp of pain broke me out of my state of shock. "Spencer, are you okay?!" I rushed over to her side, only to be glared down by Paige.

"She needs space." Paige said, trying to cover up her protectiveness. This girl really needs to get better at hiding secrets; because that's the face she used to give when someone was messing with Emily.

"What about you?" I raised a brow, seeing a hint of pink rising on her cheeks.

"I-I'm carrying her in." she murmured before taking Spencer into her arms and picking her up.

"Last I checked, Spencer was a very independent woman that didn't need anyone's help, especially from McCullers'." I stood in the way between her and the door.

"Aria, what the hell are you talking about?" Spencer muttered slightly, her arms wrapped tight around Paige's neck. "Paige is just trying to help."

"I saw you." I said bluntly. "I saw both of you _kissing_." My head shook exasperatedly. "How long have you two been a thing? That's why you left Emily, wasn't it? How could you do that to Emily?! You couldn't admit one simple thing. You like Spencer!" I was breathing hard by now. I don't know what got me all fired up. I've never yelled like that before. I could tell it scared Spencer, and it sure did scare me. Who knew I was capable of such thing…

"Is it true, Paige?" I turned around towards the soft voice, Emily. Oops.


	9. Chapter 9: Come Clean

**Hey guys. Sorry for a very long gap between Chapter 8 and 9...This one is a bit longer than my other chapters as an apology. My great grandpa is doing much better now. He was just transferred to a nursing home yesterday. So thank you for all your prayers! Unfortunately, I have finals coming up. This is my last week before review week. I will try my best to get you guys one more chapter before Finals. Promise! Again, thank you for all the support and love you have shown. Don't forget to drop a review, fav, and/or follow! I'd love to hear what you guys want to happen next.**

**Kisses - A**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Come Clean, Paige

"That was just pure luck." Spencer scoffed, rolling her eyes at me.

"Just accept the fact that you got served Spence." I gave her a smug look. We had been outside for just 15 minutes and I already scored four goals on her. Now she's being a sore loser. "Come on. One more shot! If I make it, I get one peck on the lips. If I miss you can gloat all you want about how you whooped my ass at field hockey." I could see her eyes light up the instant I made the offer.

"I win either way. So why not?" she grins and grabs her stick.

"Let's get this over with. We both know who's gonna get a kiss after this." I grinned and grabbed a ball. Not even a second after she got in front of the goal, I shot the ball. It glided right past her, a mere few centimeters away from her leg.

"HEY! That wasn't fair!" Spencer fumed. I chuckled, dropping my stick and walking over to her.

"I thought you didn't care? Because you're winning either way." I took her stick away and pulled her into me by her waist. "Don't be such a whiny baby." I said as she finally draped her arms around my neck, giving in. "Now that's better." I grinned and leaned my forehead against hers. She leaned in with her lips pressing onto mine.

"Mmm…" Spencer murmured against my lips with a smile. Soon enough, I couldn't help myself and my tongue ran across her lips. She pulled away a few centimeters away from me and held me where I couldn't kiss her.

"What's this for?" I whined, not liking the fact that there was air between our lips. there shouldn't be anything in between us at all.

"You asked for a mere peck on the lips, and that was _way_ more than just a peck." she smirked with a raised brow. "I can't let you get more than what you bargained for." she wagged her finger at me.

"Spence." I whined again. "You can't just leave me hanging like this." Spencer just laughed at me.

"Well, we can have one more bet." she grinned. "If you win, you get the kiss you want from me."

"Not a peck!" I interrupted her.

"Right, not a peck." she giggled at my eagerness. "BUT, if I win, I get to brag about how I kicked your ass out here and how rusty you are."

"You would." I just laughed "But what the hell? If it's a kiss from you on the line I'll even risk my reputation." I winked. She just laughed at me and walked over to the goal. This time I played fair and waited for her to get situated. When she was ready I hit her a slap shot and it curved to the left. I was hoping that it'd throw her off. Hell, it sure did throw her off, off her feet. There must have been a pothole or bump on the field because all I saw was her falling. I stood there wide eyed as Spencer lost her balance. Not even a second after she started falling, I was by her side with her in my arms before she hit the ground.

"Spencer!" I gasped, holding her tight as I looked for any other injuries,

"I'm fine, Paige." she winced slightly. "It's just a little sprain." I heard her mutter under her breath. I know Spencer hates people fussing over her, but I couldn't help it. It's my job to worry and fuss. "Just help me get up and back into the house." I sighed and nodded. Right when I was about to pick Spencer up, I heard a very pissed off voice behind me. And it was Aria. Oh shit.

"Spencer, are you okay?!" Aria rushed over to her side, only to be glared down by me.

"She needs space." I said, trying not to show my protectiveness.

"What about you?" she raised a brow. I swear I felt the heat rise to my cheeks no matter how hard I tried to keep it down.

"I-I'm carrying her in." I murmured before taking Spencer into my arms and picking her up.

"Last I checked, Spencer was a very independent woman that didn't need anyone's help, especially from McCullers'." Aria stood in the way between me and the door.

"Aria, what the hell are you talking about?" Spencer muttered slightly, her arms wrapped tight around my neck. "Paige is just trying to help."

"I saw you." I said bluntly. "I saw both of you _kissing_." To be honest, I lost Aria after that. Even though she was yelling, all I could focus on was Emily. She was standing on the patio with Bella and Satan. All I could see was the pain, hurt, anger in her eyes. Something I haven't seen in ages. She shot Spencer a disappointing glance which made her hand her head in shame.

"No, you don't get to do that." I snapped, finally making my voice heard. I was done. I was done playing her games. "You don't get to be angry, hurt, or fucking disappointed. _You _let me go when you got with _her._" I stood up and glared at Satan. "And as you can see, I don't like her because she's with you. I just don't like her sassiness and bitchiness."

"Me, a bitch?" Satan laughed dryly. "You're the one who left Emily!"

"I came back, did I not?" I snarled and put one foot forward. "But I couldn't do anything because of you. Thank you." Satan looked surprised, and so did Emily. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't have realized how much Spencer means to me." I looked down and helped Spencer up. She had her arms draped around my shoulder and her face hidden in the crook of my neck. I could feel her trying to manage her own weight. "It's okay, Spence. I got you." I murmured into her ear and placed my hands on the small of her back. Then, I felt her collapse in my arms, sniffing softly. I knew it wasn't the physical pain that got to her. It was emotional. I picked Spencer up in my arms bridal style and walked towards the girls. "Do us a favor and show yourselves out. I have to take care of Spencer." I looked at Emily and noticed a glimpse of regret in her eyes. "I'm sure Spencer doesn't need people who don't respect her in her own house." I spat out, my eyes never leaving Emily until I got into the house. Spencer broke into sobs as her arms tightened around my neck. "Hey there. Don't cry, Spence. Shh…" I murmured softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not crying." she sniffed. "There's just some dust in my eyes."

"Sure, Spence. Like dust even exists in the Hasting's household." I chuckled as I carried her up the stairs. We finally got to her room and I laid Spencer down on the bed. "I'm gonna go get you some ice, so stay put." I brought her hand up to my lips before heading for the door.

"No! Don't leave." she panicked and her hand tightened on mine. I looked down at her oddly. Spencer's never been like this before. For as long as I've known her, she's never been clingy, even with Toby.

"What's wrong?" I sat on the side of her bed, my hand still in her grip.

"Just stay, please?" she kept her eyes down.

"I'll stay if you tell me why."

"Because I love you." she mumbled under her breath. I couldn't help but smile at Spencer's shyness. She isn't the type to admit her feelings bluntly. She didn't like to let anyone know what she was feeling. Spencer never broke, ever. The only time she lost it was when she realized Toby was on the "_A_" Team. It was so bad they sent her to Radley. Spencer's better now, maybe even stronger than before. That incident gave her that extra push she needed to find "_A_". Although "_A_" has already disappeared from our lives since the end of senior year. I don't know why, but I'm damn glad.

"Okay, so do I. And that's why I need to get that ice to help your ankle, idiot." I laughed before leaning down to kiss Spencer's lips.

"Fine, stubborn ass." she sighed into the kiss, finally relaxing. She let go of the death grip she had on my hand when I got up.

"I'll be back, promise." I said in a baby voice to tease her. Spencer just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I was barely halfway down the stairs when I heard shuffling in the living room. What the hell? I already told them to fuck off. Then I realized, there was a shadow of one person. I quickly flipped open my pocket knife out of instinct. After "_A_" and the Army, I never took chances. Especially when I'm with the people I love. I finally saw a small little body scurry over to the couch when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella?" I raised a brow as I slowly put away my knife. The little girl on the couch waved at me. I guess she had just gotten herself some water or something because she just came from the kitchen. "What's wrong? Why are you still here?" I looked around, my anger starting to boil. So they had to disrespect Spencer even more by completely ignoring my very nice 'Get the Hell out.'

"Is Auntie Spensi okay?" her head tilted slightly and I could see the worry in her eyes. "Emily screamed a-at Auntie Spensi. Emily mean." she frowned, her lower lip trembling. A surge of pity rushed through me. She lives with Satan _and _now a very pissed off Emily. I crouched down, opening my arms to her. She got up in a flash, clinging onto me like I was about to disappear.

"Em is just having a bad day, kiddo. She needs some time to herself." I rubbed her back awkwardly. I've never had experience with kids ever, even on duty. I couldn't face them. Some because I probably killed their fathers, but mostly because I couldn't deal with their screaming, their crying. They would cry non-stop for their parents who would never come for them again. I always told other guys in my unit to help the kids. If I helped them, I swear I would've broken down. And the last thing the guys need to see is their _female_ leader crying. I worked too hard for their respect to lose it. "Hey, would you like it if I took you up to go see Auntie Spensi?" she nodded quickly before I got up with her in my arms. "Are you sure your mother is okay with is?" I asked as I walked up the stairs.

"Hanna convince Mamí and Emmy that I stay. I stay with Auntie and you." she buried her face in the crook of my neck just like Spencer did. " I scared of Mamí and Emmy...They yelled and Mamí try to hit me for staying." she sniffed softly and I tensed up. Satan tried to hit a child? Her _own_ child? Oh hell no. Fucking hell no.

"It's okay, Bells. You're safe here with Auntie and me." I promised her when we got to Spencer's room.

"Thank you!" she grinned, mostly because she saw Spencer. The little girl shimmied out of my arms and hopped onto the bed next to Spencer. Bella snuggled up comfortably into my girlfriend's side.

"Hey, that's my job!" I crossed my arms, failing to hide my smile.

"Well, that's your fault." Spencer looked at me as she stroked Bella's hair. "You said you'd bring me ice, but instead you bring me a handful of trouble." Spencer giggled and tickled Bella, making her squeal.

"What can I say? The girl's very persuasive." I shrugged with a grin before getting onto the bed myself. Bella laid in the middle of us and we had one arm each draped around her, our fingers intertwining. About twenty minutes later, the girls fell asleep. Bella was snoring slightly while Spencer just looked at peace. I smiled to myself before pulling the covers over them and myself. This is actually not that bad. After a good two years of lonely cots accompanied by the sounds of screams and bullets, it's nice to have warm bodies beside you in a comfy bed. I was just about to drift asleep until my phone went off.

"Who the fucking hell…" I muttered softly to myself, checking to make sure the girls were still asleep before reaching for my phone. Someone had texted me. Someone with an unknown number.

_Aww, Paigey! I sure love to see you all settled in with Spencer and Bella. What a nice family! Life's such a dream. But don't get too used to it yet. I will make it into a living nightmare and take them away from you. I will take everyone away, starting with the woman you love most._

_Kisses - A_

* * *

**My oh my! What a cliffhanger! Is A really back? Or is it some idiot playing a prank for revenge? Either way, Paige is about to kick some ass! and maybe even get some if you know what I mean. ;) Until next time!**

**Kisses - A**


	10. Chapter 10: Too Many Complications

Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. :( If you guys have read the past chapters, you would know that my great grandpa wasn't doing so well. He did get better for about a week, then he passed the morning of May 21, 2015. It took a really big toll on me and I couldn't bring myself to come back to this story. I knew if I did, then it'd be a sob story, and that wasn't my original intention for this story. Now, I'm back and much better. I will try to post weekly. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the new installment of "Begin Again" and leave a comment, follow, and/or favorite! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to PLL and everything that happens in this story is fictional. Any relations to people, places, or situations that have arisen in the past are completely unintentional. Thank you and enjoy!

_Kisses! -A_

* * *

Chapter 10: Too Many Complications, Em

"Spencer…? Spencer?!" I couldn't even wrap my head around it. "Out of all the people she's met, she's known, it's the one person she couldn't hate enough. How is that possible?!"

We had already gotten to Talia's house and I still couldn't stop ranting. Can you blame me? I just found out that my ex and my best friend are hooking up. That's perfectly normal.

"Relax, mi corazon. It's okay." Talia said softly, seemingly trying to calm me down. She took me into her arms and I quickly buried my face in the crook of her neck. I should be really grateful to her because she's so understanding. If I were in here shoes, I'd be asking questions non-stop. First of all, why do I still care?

"Listen, to Talia, Em." Hanna had finally made herself known from her little corner she shared with Aria. "This is a good thing isn't it? It means you won't have to worry about Paige getting in the way of your relationship with Talia now." She tried to make the situation sound like a good thing, but in all honesty, it wasn't. For now we may be okay, but soon enough, Hanna and Aria will be forced to take my side or Spencer's. I can't let that happen. I can't let something like this ruin our friendship.

"Nice try, Han." Aria piped up quietly, her eyes glued to the ground. I wonder if she feels to blame for this? I mean, if she hadn't said anything we would've gone on about like normal. Was it a good thing that she told me or not? Right now I don't know. All I know Is that my best friend hid that fact that she had feelings for my ex…and they have my girlfriend's daughter.

"We need to go back there, _now_." I pulled away from Talia and rushed to the car, everyone else following at my heel like dogs.

"E-Em! What do you mean go back?!" Hanna looked at me like I was possessed. "Did you forget what just happened fifteen minutes ago or something? Because I'm pretty sure Paige made it clear that she doesn't want us back at Spencer's house. EVER."

I just ignored her and gave Talia a look. "Bella." That's all it took before Talia was in the car, speeding off to Spencer's.

"We shouldn't have left her there." Talia gripped the steering wheel so tight that the white of her knuckles showed. "Hanna what the hell were you thinking?!" her palm slammed onto the steering wheel as if it was supposed to relieve stress like a stress ball.

"I was _thinking_ about you and Emily thank you very much." Hanna retorted from the backseat. "I don't _think_ Bella would've been too happy if you two had dragged her away from Spencer, kicking and screaming. And if you two did decide to do that, Paige would come to Bella's rescue and make Bella even more attached to her. _That's_ what I was thinking." She rolled her eyes, looking out the window.

Now that I think about it, Hanna's right. If we did try and force Bella to go home, things would've escalated horribly and finding out about Paige and Spencer was enough drama for a day. "She's right, Talia." I murmured, placing my hand on top of her hand that was on the shift. "It would've ended up pretty bad if you didn't let her stay." She didn't pay me one bit of attention as she pulled into the front of the Hasting's house on two wheels. Talia was already halfway to the door when I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Aria sighed.

"No, and as much as I hate to admit it, I have a feeling it won't be Paige or Spencer's fault." I muttered as I got out of the car, heading for the front door.

"Em? I think me and Aria are heading out. I'm pretty sure if we stay, Aria and I are gonna have to choose sides…Besides, I've got work to get to." Hanna gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's _Aria and I, _Hanna." Aria corrected her out of habit as the two walked to Hanna's car.

"You know what, Aria. Just because you're boyfriend is a English teacher-" Hanna started, but got cut off when she closed the door and drove away. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Those two…" I whispered under my breath before closing my eyes. "Now these three," I sighed out the breath I was holding and turned around, bracing myself for the hell that was to come. Then, I realized something. It was quiet. I rushed inside, frantically looking around the living room. "Talia?" I called out in a worried tone, only to be answered back with two 'Shh!'s coming from upstairs. My shoulders relaxed slightly as I walked up the stairs. I saw Talia and Paige at the top of the stairs, seeming to be in a heated but quiet conversation.

"Where's Bella?" I questioned both of them, not really caring who answered.

"She's in the room." Talia said.

"Sleeping." Paige emphasized so that Talia wouldn't wake her up.

"With Spencer." Talia muttered irritably.

"Wow, finishing off each others' sentences like an old married couple are we now? You did that with Spencer, Paige. Should I be worried you'll take Talia too?" I spat out without thinking.

Paige looked surprised for a split second, but it quickly disappeared, as she replied, "No, you can keep your spawn of Satan. I've got my own angel and I'm quite content with her."

I guess Talia was too shocked to notice Paige calling her Satan. "Talia, just go get Bella and let's go." I didn't even spare Paige a glance.

"Emily, no." Paige stepped in Talia's way of the door. "They're sleeping. And I'm pretty sure the last thing the little kiddo wants is her Mom and her girlfriend dragging her away from a hurt Spencer. So it's probably best if we leave her until she wakes up. She'll be in a better mood then and will be more likely to cooperate with you." She had her hands up as if she was trying to tame an animal. I couldn't help but think, was she talking to Talia like she would to make a deal with a terrorist?

"Don't tell me what's best for my own daughter." Talia growled slightly, shoving Paige out of her way and going into the room. "_¡Bella, vamos!" _Talia pulled the sheets from on top of the girls, jolting them awake.

"_M-mamí?_" Bella's voice had a hint of fear, and I could see Spencer wrapping an arm around her for comfort.

"_Bella, ahora. No voy a preguntar de nuevo._" Talia was using her stern voice like she did whenever Bella was in trouble. I felt bad for Bella. She wasn't the one at fault. It was all of us but her.

"_No quiero, mamí._" Bella's quiet voice murmured finally.

"_¿Discúlpeme?_" Talia raised a brow.

"_No, mamí_. _Quiero quedarme con la tía Spensi._" Bella said firmly, Spencer's grip noticeably tightening around her as Talia approached them.

"Talia, wait. Don't –" I was too late. Talia had already gotten ahold of Spencer, trying to pry her away from a screaming Bella.

"Let her go!" Talia yelled before slapping Spencer. Not even a second after, Talia was pinned face down on the ground with Paige on top, holding her with a tight grip.

"Don't you fucking dare lay a hand on my girlfriend." Paige snarled in her ear quiet enough to where Spencer or Bella couldn't hear her. "I left yours alone, so do us all a favor and leave mine alone too." Her grip on Talia's wrist twisted slightly, making her wince in pain. Then, Paige got up and made her way to Spencer. That was my queue to go help Talia.

"Are you okay?" Paige's menacing voice was gone, now replaced with a gentle voice laced with worry and concern. I could see Spencer nod ever so slightly as Paige touched her red cheek.

"Why didn't you help me?" Talia looked quite irritated as she brushed herself off. "That animal was about to devour me whole."

"You shouldn't have slapped Spencer, then. Did you really think Paige was just going to let you get away with that?" I shook my head with a sigh, turning around to walk out of the room. "Honestly, I can't deal with your stupidity right now, Talia. What were _you_ thinking?" I rubbed my temples slightly as I walked out.

"Em, wait! Please!" Talia had followed after me and was trying to apologize. I stopped and turned around, giving her the stare, which she knew meant for her to shut up.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person, Talia." I nodded back towards the room. I always clean up after her mess in the kitchen and whenever she fucks up out in public, but this time? She crossed the line. She let her anger get the best of her in front of her own daughter. She's gonna have to clean up the mess herself.


	11. Chapter 11: Relax a Bit

_Hey, guys! Here's Chapter 11 as promised. :) Thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorited/followed. I really do appreciate it. Keep on telling me what y'all want to see happen! I may just incorporate it into the next chapter. ;) As for this new "A", that will be revealed soon enough. Right now, I think Paige deserves a nice little break from all this drama, hmm? Warning: RATED T on the verge of M chapter DO NOT READ if you are not comfortable. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the new installment of "Begin Again" and leave a comment, follow, and/or favorite! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to PLL and everything that happens in this story is fictional. Any relations to people, places, or situations that have arisen in the past are completely unintentional. Thank you and enjoy!_

_Kisses! -A_

* * *

Chapter 11: Relax a Bit, Paige

"I'm so sorry, Spence." I murmured into Spencer's ear, my arms not letting go of her. "I should've known that spawn of-" I caught myself before calling Talia Satan in front of her daughter. We don't need that little child making Satan any angrier.

"Listen, Paige. I told you it's fine. I'm fine." Spencer lifted her head up to look into my eyes, the hand that wasn't comforting Bella going to the back of my neck. She pulled me down gently into a kiss, relaxing every single nerve and muscle in my body. My grip on Spencer loosened as I melted into the kiss. Then I tried to pull Spencer closer into me, but then I realized there was a little somebody in between us that prevented me from getting what I wanted, Bella. To my dismay, Spencer pulled away from the kiss, only for me to go in for another one. "Paige…" Spencer warned me, placing a finger on my lips. She eyed the little girl between us with a raised brow. With a sigh, I pulled away, kneeling down so I was eye level with the little munchkin.

"Hey there, kiddo." I smiled slightly, brushing the little strand of hair behind her ear. "How ya doin'?"

"Mami slapped Auntie Spensi…" the poor girl was still shaking with fear.

"I know," I took Bella into my arms and she was quick to cling to my neck. "Mami was just a little upset." The little one still stayed quiet, not moving from her spot. She seemed to warm up to strangers quite quickly. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing…

"Spence…" I murmured over at the doe eyed brunette who just sat there, seeming to bask in the cuteness of the scene unraveling before her. She blinked and shook her head slightly before walking over to us. Bella slowly lifted her head up from the crook of my neck, peering up at Spencer.

"Bellita, come here." Spencer offered her a warm smile. The girl quickly dislodged herself from me and jumped over to Spencer with a quiet sob. "Now you think you can listen to Auntie for a sec?" Spencer hugged the little girl as she nodded her head slowly. "I know what Mami did was really mean, but she had to. You know that right, Bellita?"

My jaw almost hit the ground when I heard what she said. Satan, Satan had to slap Spencer? What the fuck is she thinking?! "Spence are you ser-" I started before she gave me a glare that shut me up quick.

"What do you mean, Auntie Spensi?" the little one looked up at Spencer just as confused as I was. Good girl.

"Well, Auntie was being mean to Mami?" Spencer's face saddened.

"No no!" Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Auntie nice!"

"No, Bellita. Auntie wasn't sharing you with Mami, and that's mean." Bella was having a hard time accepting the fact that Spencer was being 'mean'. I've known Spencer since the beginning of high school, and she's always been the perfect role model student that kept her feelings in check. The only time she let it go was when she was on the field. Field hockey was her therapy I guess, a way to rid all the anger and sadness when no one understood. Now, she doesn't need that. Now, I'm here, and I'm not gonna let her make herself look like the bad person just to save that Satan's ass.

"But it still wasn't right for Mami to slap Auntie Spensi, Bella." I chimed in, earning a deadly glare from Spencer. I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "Don't ever slap someone just because they aren't nice, okay kiddo? You're just as mean as they are then." I tried to keep it simple for the girl, but it's kinda hard when you haven't interacted with kids in two years. The girl nodded slightly as if piecing a puzzle together.

"Why was Mami and Auntie Spensi mad, Paigey?" Bella asked with curiosity.

"Well, they both wanted to spend time with you, kiddo. Mami wanted to take you home to watch a movie and Auntie Spensi wanted to take you out to the park." I explained slowly once the little munchkin started to detach herself from Spencer and look at me.

"Mami slapped Auntie Spensi just 'cause she wanted to watch a movie with me?" Bella's head tilted slightly.

"Yes, and Mami is sorry."

My head quickly turned to the bedroom door, seeing the one person that had no right to be here anymore, Satan. I gave her a cold glare that screamed 'Try me. I fucking dare you.'

"Mami was really mean and didn't mean to slap Auntie." Satan said to Bella after glancing at me. "Mami just wanted to spend time with her little girl after a long hard day at work." She looked down sadly. Bella finally let go of Spencer and walked over to Satan, hugging her legs. Satan bent down and took her little girl into her arms.

"Don't be sad Mami. I understands." She snuggled up against her mother. "Auntie Spensi understands too. Right Auntie?" the little munchkin turned her head towards the bed Spencer was in. Spencer nodded with a smile.

"I understand too, Bellita." Spencer replied, looking more at Satan. I knew what she was really saying; 'I forgive you too even though you didn't ask for my forgiveness and my girlfriend and I just saved your ass from having a daughter that will hate you for just about forever.'

"Now how about we go home and watch that new Madagascar Penguins movie you keep talking about, hmm?" Satan smiled as her daughter grabbed her cheeks and gave her a eskimo kiss. She walked out of the room with her daughter, leaving Spencer and me behind looking a bit baffled.

"You're never covering for her like that again, got it?" I turned back to Spencer with a stern look.

"Yes, mother." Spencer rolled her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. This made me raise a brow.

"What'd you just call me?"

"You know, Paige. You can be so demanding sometimes." Spencer sighed, completely ignoring my question. By the time she finished her sentence, I was on the bed, straddling her hips.

"Oh, you think so?" I murmured into her ear, starting to roll my hips slightly into her. I could hear Spencer gulp loudly and try to compose herself. She then cupped my cheeks and crashed her lips onto mine for a heated kiss. I immediately pulled away from the kiss. Spencer looked at me with a confused expression. "No touching." I simply said as I pulled her hands away from my cheek.

"You're kidding, right?" she half laughed, trying to put her hand on my cheek again.

"I'm serious, no touching or I'll stop touching you." I husked and slapped her hand away, stating to kiss her neck.

"A-alright." Spencer breathed out and grabbed onto the sheets tightly to prevent her hands from wandering. I smirked, going on and sucking her neck, biting the soft skin and licking it from time to time to soothe it. All the while, I never stopped grinding against her.

I grabbed the hem of Spencer's shirt, tugging on it to signal I wanted it off. She lifted her arms and I slipped her top off in one swift motion. I connected our lips and let my hands roam her newly exposed skin down to her bra-clad chest.

I circled my arms around Spencer and unclasped her bra, rolling my hips sensually for extra effect. Spencer moaned into my mouth and got me even more worked up. I pulled away and started kissing her neck all the way down to her chest. "God, you're so beautiful Spence." I smirked.

I latched my mouth onto one of her nipple and bit down, hard. I groped her other breast with my hand, making sure to give both the same attention. Spencer tried to keep quiet, but failed miserably and moaned loudly.

"Paige…" Spencer whimpered like a whiny puppy, telling me she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hmm?" I hummed against Spencer's skin, making her shiver.

She then tugged at my top, biting her lip nervously, silently asking for permission to take it off. I sat up on her and smirked. I gave in and started taking my shirt off at a painfully slow pace, revealing a black sports bra. I threw my shirt across the room and looked at Spencer who nodded with a sly smile.

I thrust my hips onto Spencer's center again, just to see her fluster. I connected our lips, our tongues exploring the other's mouths. It didn't take long until I was playing with the waistline of Spencer's jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding it down as soon as she lifted her hips off the mattress. Once it reached her ankles, she kicked it off, gripping my shoulders and kissing me hard.

I quickly pulled away and started kissing back down her body, leaving hickeys all over her bare skin. I trailed my tongue down the valley of her breasts and placed kisses all over her breasts. I flicked my tongue against her nipples, earning a few whimpers from Spencer. Her hands starting roaming over my body as I peppered her stomach with kisses, sucking on the skin here and there. I pulled away and nuzzled her stomach gently with my nose, causing her to giggle slightly. Her giggle quickly turned to a gasp when I moved my hand down and caressed her thigh.

I started kissing Spencer's inner thighs, making her shiver under me. I only left one spot untouched as I moved from her right thigh to her left thigh, where she needed me most. I bit down harshly on her thigh, earning a muffled yelp from Spencer. I smirked and propped myself up, gibing her a look darkened with lust. My eyes raked up and down her body from her eyes to her now soaked panties. So she thinks I'm demanding? Well, she's gonna be in for one hell of a surprise tonight.

* * *

_Is it just me or did it get hot in here real quick? xD Anyways, let me know in the reviews if y'all want me to continue the steamy moment between McHastings with Spencer's POV in the next chapter. If not, I'll just continue on with Emily's POV like always. I'd really appreciate it if y'all gave me input, I'm really stuck between finishing it or just moving on. :P Again, thanks again for sticking with my story! Until the next Chapter!_

_Kisses! -A_


	12. Chapter 12: You're Okay

_Hey guys! Sorry this update was late. I was really busy last weekend because I had two competitions. If you're in band, you'll understand. xD _

_To guest reviewer: Oh I'm still here, don't worry. I just have a life that sometimes can prevent me from updating frequently._

_To all Paily fans: Relax, chill, have a seat. Relationships have roadblocks in the way, and that is what McHastings is for Paily. I want to make this as realistic as possible. I don't want to just have Paige and Emily together just like that. There's gotta be struggles yanno what I mean? Fair warning, the first part of this chapter is meant for McHastings fans. So if you don't want to read that part, you can skip all the italicized parts in the beginning._

_To all McHastings fans: If you haven't noticed, this is a Paily fanfiction. At the moment, I'm giving McHastings some love, but be warned, all good things must come to an end. I will be writing another story/one-shot maybe after this one all about McHastings. :)_

_Warning: RATED M chapter DO NOT READ the italicized part in the beginning if you are not comfortable. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the new installment of "Begin Again" and leave a comment, follow, and/or favorite! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to PLL and everything that happens in this story is fictional. Any relations to people, places, or situations that have arisen in the past are completely unintentional. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 12: You're Okay, Spence_

_Spencer looked down at the brunette between her legs, shaking slightly with nervousness and anticipation. Paige groaned at the sight when she slipped off Spencer's panties and leaned in to nibble at smooth outer lips, tongue dipping between wet folds. Spencer whimpered and clutched at Paige's shoulder for balance, knees buckling at the first touch of the warm, wet muscle to her sensitive core._

_"God, Spence, you're so wet already." Paige murmured against Spencer's swollen clit. She stuck her tongue out to rub the tip of the nub, coaxing it from its hood. Spencer cried out, a small climax rippling through her at the touch, her hips desperately pressing into Paige's perfect face, hands threading through brown locks to push the girl against her core._

_"God, Paige, yes…I want…ngh, I want your tongue in me." Spencer moaned, barely able to speak through the raw pleasure of her clit being battered by her lover's talented tongue._

_Paige's fingers dug into her girlfriend's taut little butt, her abdomen clenching at the girl's words. Trailing her tongue down the girl's dripping slit, she unceremoniously shoved it into tight heat. Spencer's juices flooded her mouth as she began to thrust her tongue in and out of the sopping channel.. The brunette ground her throbbing clit against her lover's perfect nose, pursuing the thundering climax that loomed above her, threatening to crash like a tidal wave of pleasure._

_"Oh my… Paige, so good, nngh," Spencer panted, hands holding Paige's head in place so she could grind hard against her._

_Paige whimpered, not even caring that she could barely breathe – she couldn't think of any better way to die than with her face buried in her girlfriend's hot, wet pussy. The girl's walls were fluttering around her tongue, a hard little clit grinding against her nose, smearing wetness on her chin and cheeks. Paige's movements grew almost frantic, and she kneaded the firm little bottom in her hands, shoving her tongue deep inside to wiggle and press against sensitive nerve endings._

_"Mmn, yes…fuck, I… unh, mmn… Paige!" Spencer nearly collapsed onto Paige with the force of her orgasm, hips jerking uncontrollably against her girlfriend's face as that tidal wave crashed, flooding her body with ecstasy._

_Paige slid her tongue out of her lover's clenching hole, and with a final swipe of a protruding clit, she kissed each of Spencer's thighs one more time. Then she slowly trailed her kisses up to Spencer's lips, her own forming a smile as she kissed her._

"I love you." Spencer murmured against Paige's lips, pulling her own closer into her.

"What are you talking about, Spencer?" Paige pulled away with a laugh.

"Wh-what?" Spencer's brows furrowed with confusion.

"I thought we went over this." Paige sighed. "You're only here when I get tired of Em. It's gets really boring with her sometimes, yanno?" she shrugged slightly and got up out of the bed, gathering up all her clothes. "So I come to you when I can't stand it anymore." she started walking to the door of the bedroom. "You get the pleasure and I get a little fun." she turned just as she was about to walk out the door. "You're just a fuck buddy, Spence. A slut if you ask me, fucking your best friend's girlfriend behind her back." she chuckled and shook her head before walking out of the bedroom.

Suddenly, the world stopped, the color drained from Spencer's face, the bed got cold. The love of her life just called her a fuck buddy, a slut.

* * *

"Paige, wait! Don't leave me!" I woke up screaming, thrashing around the cold bed with no avail. "Paige!" I screamed again, but this time I felt warmth envelop me, holding me down. It was a familiar warmth that I could never grow tired of.

"Spencer, you're okay," a soothing voice whispered into my ear, rubbing soothing circles into my arm. "It's okay, I'm right here." I felt a pair of lips press onto my cheek, calming me down immediately.

"P-Paige?" I whispered with a hint of doubt in my voice, my eyes trying to focus on the person holding me.

"That's me, and your Spencer!" I finally zoned in on that goofy grin of her's, sighing with relief. "Now how about you tell me what's bothering you, hmm?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore anyways." I shook my head and buried my face into her neck.

"It's something, and it does matter if you wake up screaming bloody murder." she was without a doubt frowning when she rested her chin on top of my head.

"It isn't a big deal, Paige. I'd rather not talk about it anyways…" I murmured against her neck. It'd be much less painful if I didn't have to talk about it. I don't want to relive that again. I don't ever want that to come true. Paige would never do that to me, right? I felt her arms tense around me.

"Was it because of last night…?" I could've sworn I heard a hint of fear in her voice. "If I took it too far you should've told me. I'm so-" she started before I pulled away and crashed my lips onto hers.

"Shut up, idiot." I mumbled against her lips, feeling her grip loosen around me. I pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes. "Last night was perfect. _You_ were perfect." a small smile crept onto my lips. "A little teasing, but perfect nonetheless." she smirked at me.

"I didn't want to take it too far, but I still wanted to be a tease." Paige winked and kissed the tip of my nose.

"And a tease you were." I rolled my eyes playfully. "But who knew McCullers had a soft side? Tickle fights, pillow fights; And she likes to be the big spoon when she cuddles." I pinched one of her cheeks. "McCullers is just all bark and no bite. What a softie!" I laughed when she stuck her tongue out and slapped my hand away.

"I can be intimidating." she huffed, crossing her arms like a child throwing a fit.

"Intimidating? Yes, my girlfriend can scare the living shit out of just about anyone. Lethal? No, quite the contrary. My girlfriend would never even hurt a fly!" I grinned at Paige, but she wasn't grinning back.

"You know that's not true, Spence…" she said quietly as her gaze fell to the floor. I knew exactly what she was talking about, and I wasn't gonna let her beat herself up for it.

"Paige McCullers, you stop that right now." I told her sternly. "That happened in high school and you only did it because you felt threatened by her."

"But I almost drowned her!"

"Almost is the keyword, Paige. She's fine. Emily forgave you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"Because I can't forget about it…" she seemed to be only telling me half the story.

"And why is it that you can't forget about some stupid mistake? We've made so many, and that's the one you choose to remember?" I raised a brow.

"I didn't choose to, _it_ did." she sighed in defeat.

"It? What it?" I gave her an exasperated look. I wasn't in the mood for any of her little games at the moment. She didn't say anything, but she handed me her phone. I gave her an odd look before opening it and going through her messages. I stopped dead in my scroll when I saw that foreboding _Unknown Number_. "Paige, it can't be…" I pleaded more than assuring her. I hesitantly opened the messages and read them.

* * *

(1st Text)

_Aww, Paigey! I sure love to see you all settled in with Spencer and Bella. What a nice family! Life's such a dream. But don't get too used to it yet. I will make it into a living nightmare and take them away from you. I will take everyone away, starting with the woman you love most._

_Kisses - A_

(2nd Text)

*picture of Paige trying to drown Emily back in Rosewood*

_Who tries to drown the girl they like and then ask her out on a date? Oh yeah, you did! Don't think that you can escape your past that easily, Pigskin. You know what they say, the past will come back to bite you in the ass. Oh and do me a favor? Tell the bitches I'm back, and halftime's over. It's game time._

_Kisses - A_

* * *

Shit.


	13. Author's Note

**_A/N_**

_Sooooooo, hi guys. heheh, been awhile huh? I'm really sorry I haven't been able to come on and update. High school is being such a pain in the ass. :( If y'all read the A/N from the beginning of the last chapter, y'all would know I am in band. Of course it's not band season anymore, but it is softball season. So I've been working my ass off to balance softball practice/games, music practices/competitions, and of course the most dreaded, school and homework. ._. ANYWAYS, y'all who are still here and have stuck with the story, I owe y'all at least one chapter this week. I'm gonna make sure that I will update at least once for y'all, I promise! ALSO, if y'all have any ideas for how to continue the story (because I kinda forgot what I wanted to do because it's been so long :P) do feel free to tell me through PM or the review! If I like it, I'll use it and give you credit of course. :) Thank y'all, and again, sorry for not updating!_

_Kisses! -A_


	14. Chapter 13: Forgive and Forget

_Guys I'm really sorry. I've kinda lost the will to keep writing this story...but I don't want to abandon and disappoint y'all. That's the last thing I want to do. So I'm gonna keep trying to write, but I might go on hiatus from this story and start a new one. I've found a new pairing that have been treated unfairly by the producers of the show and need a little love, Clexa from The 100. For y'all that don't know, yes, they're lesbians: Clarke Griffin and Commander Lexa. Anyways, after this chapter, I might start a story on Clexa since PLL is on hiatus. I'll probably post one or two more chapters to "Begin Again" before focusing solely on the Clexa fanfic. I hope y'all don't hate me and give my Clexa fanfic a chance :)) As always,__ enjoy the new installment of "Begin Again" and leave a comment, follow, and/or favorite! _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own PLL and everything that happens in this story is fictional. Any relations to people, places, or situations that have arisen in the past are completely unintentional. Thank you and enjoy!_

_Kisses! -A_

* * *

Chapter 13: Forgive and Forget, Em

Why? What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?

"Em…?" Hanna looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" I just kept my eyes glued to the road and didn't bother to look at Hanna. I already knew what she was trying to do, make me talk about it.

"Em, it's been a whole week and you haven't talked to either of them." Hanna pressed on, ignoring the fact that she knew I didn't want to talk.

"And?"

"And I think they deserve some sort of explan-" Hanna started before I cut her off.

"No! They don't deserve shit Hanna! I don't owe them anything." I shouted, jerking the car to a stop. Luckily, we were on the far side of town leaving the farmer's market, so there weren't any cars around.

"Okay, okay, Em. I'm sorry for bringing it up…" Hanna started before glancing at my hands on the wheel. "Just relax for me okay?" I finally noticed my knuckles were ghostly white. I took a deep breath, willing my hands to release the vice grip they had on the wheel.

"Why do you keep doing this, Hanna? Every single time we're together, we don't even have to be alone, you never fail to bring them up somehow." I let go of the steering wheel and rubbed my temples slowly. I could've sworn I heard the wheel let out a gasp for air…That's it, I'm going crazy.

"Because they're both very important people in your life, Em, and I don't want you to lose them. We already know how you cope with losing people." Hanna was very careful not to mention him.

"Listen, Hanna. Okay, yes, Talia is someone I care about, which is why I am doing this. I'm tired of picking up after her, Han. It's like a routine, she fucks up and I clean up." I shook my head sadly. "It's getting old, and I honestly think it's time for her to grow up and clean her own mess. And as for Paige, she is no longer an important person in my life."

"Why do you say that, Em? After everything y'all went through you're just gonna cut her off like that?" Hanna sighed. "You're being childish, and that's worse than what either of them did."

"Hanna, she's with Spencer. She betrayed me." I muttered. "How would you feel if Spencer and Caleb all of a sudden started dating?"

"I mean, I guess I would be okay with it…" her voice trailed off.

"That's what I thought, Han. Even though y'all two aren't together anymore, you'd still feel hurt if one of us dated Caleb. It's literally the betrayal of our friendship. And that's how I feel about Paige and Spencer."

"Come on Em, you've gotta give Spencer a break. You know how hard it is for her to find someone she likes, and even harder for them to like her back. She's too much of a perfectionist for her own good. And if I'm being honest, I don't see that side of her when Paige is around. Spencer's more playful and a lot happier. She can actually take a joke now." she chuckles. "I think they're good for each other, Em…why can't you be happy for them?"

I stayed quiet and just sat there, taking in everything Hanna had said. I mean, yeah, Spencer's had some rocky relationships after Toby enlisted, but that still doesn't mean she can just take Paige away from me.

"And honestly Em," Hanna started up once again. "I never thought that you out of the four of us would be the one to take on to the 'Girl Code'." she did her air quotes and I couldn't help but giggle. "I was betting my money on me or Aria." she confessed with a shrug. I shook my head with a smile. What Hanna said did make sense though. She was the girly girl out of all of us, so of course she would be one to stick to the code. As for Aria, it would just be awkward if one of us dated Ezra. He's a teacher for God's sake.

"Alright, alright." I sighed, finally giving into the grinning blonde. "I'll talk to them. Just stop nagging me about them okay?"

"Deal!" my best friend beamed victoriously. I almost rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

_I sat down on my bed and heaved a big sigh. These had to be the two longest days of my life. I don't understand why this had to happen. Right when I'm about to settle down with Talia and Bella, Paige comes waltzing back into my life like she never disappeared. Then she goes after my best friend? What's even worst, she went for the least expected one, Spencer. None of this makes sense. None of this is fair. I just wanted a normal life without A or drama. How the hell is that too much to ask for? My body finally gave out on me and I landed face down on my pillow. Ugh, I guess I'll have to keep my word to Han and go talk to them. I think I'll start with Paige..._

* * *

_So yeah, this chapter's a little short. I'm really sorry about that :( I'll have another chapter up this week since it's Holy Week. I won't have much to do since I go to school for only two days. 'Til then, ciao!  
_

_Kisses! -A_


	15. Chapter 14: Game On

_It's too late for me to function correctly right now. If there are any grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry. This is actually a decent length chapter, and don't judge the end, i just needed to finish it before I pass out. I promise the next chapter will be filled with explanations and angst. That is if I do not start my Clexa story. For now, goodnight, or good morning._

_As always, enjoy the new installment of "Begin Again" and leave a comment, follow, and/or favorite!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own PLL and everything that happens in this story is fictional. Any relations to people, places, or situations that have arisen in the past are completely unintentional. Thank you and enjoy!_

_Kisses! - A_

* * *

Chapter 14: Game On, Paige

_*Lub dub*_

_No fucking way…that's not possible. Cece's still locked up in Radley_!

_*Lub dub Lub dub.*_

_This isn't happening again, I won't let it._

_*Lub dub Lub dub Lub dub.*_

_I have to protect the girls…I have to protect Spencer._

_*Lub dub lub dub lub dub lub dub lub dub*_

_**Don't lie to yourself Paigey, you're afraid. Afraid for yourself…isn't that why you joined the Military? To get far away as possible from Rosewood? We all know you lied about the reason why you left, so face it. You left Rosewood, you left Emily to fend for herself against A and-**_

* * *

"NO! SHUT UP!" I screamed, bolting straight up into a wide-eyed Spencer. I took deep and heavy breaths as I observed my surroundings: books, academic medals and trophies, a poster of all 43 presidents...and more books. I was in Spencer's bedroom. That relaxed me a little bit, but I felt completely better when I locked eyes with another pair of coffee brown orbs.

"Looks like neither of us are getting any sleep tonight huh?" Spencer chuckled humorlessly, snuggling up to my side. I wrapped my arms around her and couldn't help but grin like an idiot, even after that nightmare. A few minutes later, Spencer asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?" she gently prodded when I finally noticed she was drawing lazy circles on my thigh with her finger. I shrugged, still staying quiet. I honestly don't know if I was up to talking about it, because I could barely think about it.

"Not really." I admitted and she just smiled, burying her face into the crook of my neck. I held myself up with my elbow.

"That's okay. I'll be right here when you're ready." she murmured, sighing softly as she closed her eyes. This was Spencer's favorite thinking position, cuddling with something, preferably someone. It gave her that sense of love she lacked when she was younger, from her parents and those she cared for. Spencer would never admit it, but it's true. I started noticing it back then when we were still in high school and she was still with Toby. She would always be cuddled up to him in the Brew when she was working on a case for her mock trials. At first, I thought it was a pathetic and weak strategy to deal with what she went through, but deep down inside I sympathized with her. I knew what it felt like to be alone, abandoned, called a traitor.

"You always are…" I sighed and kissed the top of her head gently. "You never fail to be there when I need you most."

"Yeah, I know that." Spencer looked up at me and winked. "Some people are just so helpless, you have to be there for them 24/7."

"Hey! Who're you calling helpless?" I stuck out my tongue at her when she giggled. "I think I am very capable of myself. I mean, you've seen me on the field. All the girls who watched the field hockey game seemed to think so." I smirked to myself when I heard Spencer's fit of giggles come to a halt.

"You would think that I wouldn't care about that because I was with Toby back then, but honestly? I do." she frowned slightly looking like a wounded puppy.

"Now now, you know I wasn't ever interested in any of them."

"You better not have been." she said sternly with a warning look.

"I swear, I promise, scout's honor." I raised my hands up in surrender, holding the scout's honor sign. Spencer's face softened as she leaned in towards me.

"Don't worry. I believe you." she whispered and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"What? That's it? Come on, Spence…" I whined slightly, giving her a pout.

"What makes you think that you deserve more?" she raised a brow.

"Now I have to earn your kisses?"

"I mean, my love isn't free." Spencer merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, then. I guess mine isn't either." I turned my head away from her. Not even a second later, Spencer had shoved my shoulder back onto the bed. Her actions caught me completely off guard, even more so when she swung a leg over me and straddled my hips.

"Well, then. I guess I'll have to steal yours." Spencer smirked, mocking me. She trailed a finger starting at my lips and straight down my chest, stopping at my belt loops. "I can't just let a beautiful piece of art like this walk away without giving it the appreciation it deserves." she murmured as her hips started grinding against mine. I had to choke back a moan, one hand on her waist and another gripping the sheets tightly.

"Wait a minute, Spence. I don't-mpfh.." I started before getting silenced by a heated kiss from Spencer.

"You don't want to talk about what your nightmare was." Spencer breathed against my lips, her hips not stopping their ministrations. "So I just thought we could make you remember some of those wet dreams you've had...about me." she took my bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled on it, earning a groan from me.

"I think," I started when she released my bottom lip, looking at me with eyes no longer a coffee brown, but a black hole of desire. "I think that would work." my eyes darkening to match the color of her's. Spencer then crashed her lips onto mine, kissing me with raw passion and desire. The kiss was anything but innocent, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. We never parted the kiss as we started shedding clothing. I had already torn Spencer's shirt off, impatiently trying to unclasp her bra while she worked on my belt. I pulled away and smiled victoriously when I finally managed to take off her bra. "You know, for a girl, you're really helpless when it comes to bras." Spencer laughed slightly, taking the bra from my hands and throwing it towards the wall.

"Well, that's because I prefer _sports_ bras." I grinned, leaning up to slip off my shirt and show her the sports bra. "See?"

"I see, I see. Now shut up and kiss me." Spencer husked, pulling me into the kiss by the strap of my sports bra. I gladly obliged, smiling into the kiss. Then I pulled her down, her chest flush against mine. I moaned into her mouth when I felt her nipples harden from rubbing against the fabric of the sports bra.

"Hey, Spencer." A voice came from behind the door before it was pushed open. I lifted my head to see who it was as they said, "I was won-oh shit." Emily's eyes widened when she saw the scene before her. Spencer squeaked when she recognized the voice as Emily's and I quickly pulled the sheets over the both of us. "Holy crap I'm so sorry!" Emily quickly covered her beet red face, turning around and closing the door. I quickly focused my eyes on the brunette on top of me. I wasn't sure who was more embarrassed at the moment, Spencer or Emily.

"Well, at least we know getting caught isn't one of your kinks." I teased with a smirk, earning a punch to the shoulder from Spencer.

"Shut up, McCullers." Spencer muttered, but I could see traces of a smile on her face. She got up and started the search for all our discarded clothes, throwing my pants at me when she found it. Spencer gave me a rather irritated look when she realized her bra was missing the clasp.

I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I'll get better, I promise." I grinned as I slipped on my pants. In the end, Spencer couldn't find her shirt, which I may or may not have hid, so she just threw on my shirt. I made a face, about to protest before she held up a finger. She turned to me and gave me a 'deal with it' face before walking out of the bedroom. I raised a brow as I looked to her closet and drawers full of shirts. I knew I didn't fit Spencer's clothes, her being a little smaller and less defined than me. So I shrugged and followed after the brunette. She was already in the kitchen with a very red Emily. "So, what can we help you with on this fine day, Em?" I asked, as if the events earlier had never occurred. Spencer was leaning on one side of the island counter and Emily the other.

"We need to talk about something…" Emily murmured quietly, her eyes not meeting mine. I walked behind Spencer and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"And that would be?" I chided the girl to go on.

"That's the thing, Paige. I don't know. I don't know because it can't be true. I don't want to believe it. I'm so afraid now I don't even know anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about it on the way here. It's literally haunting me, looming over me like a dark cloud that-"

"Emily, you're rambling." Spencer cut in, wanting Emily to take a breath before she passed out.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just so nerve racking." Emily stuttered, rubbing her temples in frustration and in fear. I let go of Spencer and slowly walked over to Emily.

"Em, you're okay. You're safe here with us." I smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just tell us what you're talking about so we can understand." I coaxed, gently rubbing her arm.

"It's...I-it's A." Emily whispered so quiet it was almost inaudible. Immediately Spencer's face paled and her grip on the counter tightened. Emily had reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, unlocking it to show me a message from the dreaded ID we've all come to hate, _Blocked ID_

_Put your game face on, Pretty Girl. The game has just begun._

_Kisses! -A. D._

"Well, shit. I never thought I'd say this, but he, she, it, bitch, is back." I looked up from the screen to both Spencer and Emily. "How much more fucked up can this welcome home get?"

* * *

_A/N: Zzzzzz..._


	16. Chapter 15: You Thought This Was Over?

Hey guys. I know it's been literally over a year since I've updated and I'm so so sorry. I lost the will and time to keep up with this story. The reason I'm back is because PLL started up again a little while ago and I read some fanfics, KansasWolfie and WayHaught if anyone is curious, and it made me think about this story. So here I am, trying to give y'all the ending you deserve. I didn't want to leave y'all hanging because I hate that feeling too; when you're reading such a great fanfic and then the author just disappears, not saying my fanfic is all that lol. _Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the new installment of "Begin Again" and leave a comment, follow, and/or favorite! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to PLL and everything that happens in this story is fictional. Any relations to people, places, or situations that have arisen in the past are completely unintentional. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 15: You Thought This Was Over, Em?

I stood there in silence, my hands visibly trembling. I eyes stayed trained on the floor, not daring to look up at either Paige or Spencer. This A.D., they're back, and hell do I have some secrets I'd rather keep buried forever.

"Emily helloooo. You there?" Paige asked as my mind finally started to focus. I felt her knock on my head a couple of times as I shook out of my daze.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." I mumbled, stepping away and crossing my arms over my chest protectively,

"You sure? You're giving us that worry brow and step away that says, 'Nobody touch me because I'm going into my own little world.'" Spencer walked over to me with a raised brow. "Emily, we've been friends since seventh grade. You really think I wouldn't have picked up on your body language by now?" she scoffed in disbelief.

Even to this day, I hated the fact that Spencer could read me so well. I prided myself for being able to keep my emotions in check after having A exploit it as my weakness so much back in high school. I did so well in convincing everyone to believe I was indifferent when I was actually fuming on the inside, everyone but Spencer. She always saw through. I don't know how or why.

"We get it Spencer. You're the smart one that no one can dupe." I rolled my eyes, uncrossing my arms to lean against the counter.

Spencer chuckled victoriously at my reaction. "So, are you going to tell us what's got your britches all bunched up?"

"My _britches_ are not bunched up, Spence. I just freaking out about how our favorite little stalker who we haven't heard from in _years_ just sent Paige and I texts! Am I the only sane one here who's worrying about that?!" I was fuming at this point with my fists clenched. I could see the shock in their wide eyes and knew I was slightly out of line. So I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until I could relax my fists.

"No one's giving you shit for worrying Em, I promise. We're just as worried as you are. We both went through the same thing you did with A." Paige's voice was soothing as she rubbed my back. "But I think it's best that we stay calm in this situation. The last time we freaked out, we made rash decisions that ended us up in some pretty bad places. Don't you remember what you told me? 'A's a terrorist. That's what she wants, to make us worry. Okay? We can't give into her.' So relax. Don't let A win so early in the game."

Spencer gave Paige an incredulous look. "Game? When did this become a game, Paige? This is the real deal, a _real _stalker on our asses following our every move, listening to our every word. This is more than just a game. McCullers, don't go all dumb on me now. We need everyone at top notch if this text isn't a prank, and I'm pretty sure we've already covered the fact that it isn't."

I looked between the two, finally regaining my composure. "Spencer is right. Prank or not, we treat it like it's serious business. We're out of high school now, Paige. This being a game is long over."

I could see the color drain from Paige's face, even her stumbling back slightly. "A...A.D. hasn't told you?" I could barely hear her voice, it barely being above a whisper.

"Told us what?" Spencer had placed a hand on Paige's waist to steady her.

"It was a game to A then, and it's still a game to A.D. now. Nothing's changed." Paige was trembling in slight fear, no doubt having flashbacks about being tortured.

I wasn't having any of it. We're wasting time and that's precious. "Paige, spit it out. What is it?"

Paige looked up at me with hazy eyes, as if she had drifted off to another dimension. "A.D. sent me the game, the board game. And it all wants us to play."

"What the fuck is this?!" Hanna was fuming. Paige, Spencer and I made our way over to Paige's, texting the rest of the girls on the way. We were now currently standing in the middle of Paige's living room, looking at a box-like board game that was a map of Rosewood with us as the playing pieces. "That sequin jacket is a no go. How dare it mock my fashion!"

"Han, I instead of worrying about what our pieces are wearing, I think the bigger question is why we are play pieces on a big 3-D Rosewood board game." Aria murmured, clearly terrified of the monstrosity before us.

I walked around the table, inspecting each and every piece of the board. Whoever made this is smart and definitely upping the A game. Then I noticed a phone attached to the side of the board game. "Guys…"

Everyone stopped and looked up at me before walking over. The phone started up and displayed two words we prayed to never see; Endgame...Bitches.

Spencer, who was leaning on Paige for support, looked around at all of us, then at me. "Whatever the hell is going on between you, Paige, Talia, and me, put a pin in it and suck it up. We've got bigger fish to fry. Time to bring our A game and show this bitch what we're capable of."

* * *

Really short chapter I know. It took me about half the day to finish this. Watching WayHaught scenes when I had writers' block may or may not have been the reason why it took me so long xD but as for the story, I'm slightly regretting bringing A back into the picture. A wasn't part of the original storyline and I don't know what prompted me to put it in. Let me know your thoughts about removing A from the storyline down in the comments. As always, your comments are appreciated because I like to know what y'all think will happen next and what y'all think about what's happening so far. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 16: Batter Up!

_Here's another update for y'all. A bit longer than usual because y'all deserve it. Thank you for those who left reviews. they really fuel me to keep on with the fic. If there are any grammar or spelling errors, forgive me. It is 2:30 AM and I just wanted to finish this for y'all to enjoy. siophiefandom I'm so glad to see that you're still giving my fic a chance. It means the world to me since you're one of my favorite authors. lifelongloveforlindsey I'm happy to have been able to ease your conscience lol. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! __I hope you guys enjoy the new installment of "Begin Again" and leave a comment, follow, and/or favorite! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to PLL and everything that happens in this story is fictional. Any relations to people, places, or situations that have arisen in the past are completely unintentional. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 16: Batter up, Paige!

I sat there in my living room staring blankly at the board game before me. I studied every road, every piece, every structure. What kind of game is A.D. playing, and where do we fit in all of this? There aren't deadly secrets that might get us thrown in jail anymore, at least I think. Ali's alive, so we can't be blamed for a kidnapping that never happened.

"Paige?" Spencer said quietly as I jerked around in surprise.

I literally almost jumped out of my skin when I heard her. "Jesus, Spence! A little more warning next time? The last thing we need is you going all ninja on me right now."

Spencer looked around, no doubt looking for the girls. "I'm sorry, didn't plan to spook you. I thought my hobbling would give me away." she chuckled. At that, I couldn't help but grin. I was glad that Spencer still had her sense of humor in our little situation right now.

"Well come and hobble your way over to me, Captain Peg Leg." I smirked when she gave me feigned shock.

Spencer made her way over to me, only to punch me in the shoulder. "Oh hush, I can walk fine."

"Whatever you say, b-" I started before getting cut off by an eerie chime from the board game. Both our heads snapped towards the direction of the game. We stood there for a solid minute, debating whether or not to see why the game chimed.

Spencer had grabbed hold of my hand, squeezing it lightly to grab my attention. "Paige, I really don't think we should look at the game."

I looked over at her, seeing her gnawing at her bottom lip in worry. This is probably the worst time to be finding out the quirks that made Spencer so fucking cute. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at myself, but then instantly regretted it.

"Excuse me, McCullers? Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Spencer looked at me with a raised brow. She was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

I widened my eyes and held my hands up in surrender. "N-no! I wasn't rolling my eyes at you. I was rolling my eyes at...myself." I gave her a guilty smile, knowing I was about to admit to her what I was thinking about. "I was watching you bite your lip and thinking of how this is the worst time to be finding out about those quirks of yours that make you so fucking cute." I gasped after rambling on about my thoughts. Then I saw that shy smile I loved so much spread across her face.

Spencer nodded as she looked up at me. "Definitely bad timing, but still sweet." she leaned up and let her lips ghost over mine. When she pulled away, it was like a magnet and my lips chased after hers, but she stopped me by pressing her index finger against my now pouting lips. Spencer giggled and shook her head. "Not sweet enough to earn you a kiss."

"Fucking tease." I muttered as I pulled away from her finger.

Spencer raised her brow once again. "Excuse me?"

I cleared my throat and jerked my head towards the game board. "I said that we should check out why the game made that noise."

"That's what I thought." she winked at me and then made her way over to the board. That's when I saw her eyebrows furow with confusion, a look that rarely anyone would see on a Hastings.

My head tilted slightly in curiosity. "What is it, Spence?" I padded lightly over to her, trying not to scare her. Then I saw the phone; 'Batter up, Paige! Go rent a cage at the local batting cage near the police station.'

"Paige, I've seen that look before. It's that look you gave me when you told me the story of how you had no other choice but...to shoot the boy." Spencer spoke softly, grabbing my arm lightly.

She knew how close to home that story hit. "Spencer, don't." I growled lightly. "I was under orders. I had no choice."

Spencer was trying to calm me down by rubbing my arm gently. She's one of the few that aren't afraid of me when I get defensive. "I know. You tell me every time, and that's why I'm bringing it up now. You have a choice this time. This isn't the army. You are free."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I know I have a choice, and my choice is to play the game. Because if I don't, who knows what A.D. will do to you and the rest of the girls. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it ever hurt you." I hung my head low, not able to look Spencer in the eyes.

Spencer lifted my chin up and kissed my lips softly. I completely melted at her touch, kissing her back without hesitation. "That's one of the things I love about you. You do what's best for us, no matter how hard the decision is to make or how many people are against you." she murmured against my lips once she pulled away. "Some people call it stubborn; I call it steadfast."

I rested my forehead against her's, my eyes closed as I breathed in her sweet strawberry scent. "There isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for you Spence, even if it cost me my sanity, my life."

Spencer shook her head with a smile. "Now that's called being headstrong." she pushed me away playfully. "Come on, we've got some dingers to hit." she winked before running upstairs into my athletic storage room.

"Spence, you don't even know what to grab!" I laughed as I ran up after her, for a split second forgetting that A.D. had weaseled its way back into our life.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Paige and I finally made it to the batting cages. Not quite the scenery I'm used to, but it'll do. Whether or not A.D. told us to go here, it's a nice stress reliever to be getting a few swings in with Paige.

"Hurry up, slowpoke! What happened to being the fastest in rosewood High?" I teased Paige as I jogged up to the counter. What I wasn't expecting was a Mexican chisel jawed detective off duty and working the counter for the cages. "Shit…" I breathed, both of us staring at each other with the same wide-eyed expression.

"Hello Spe-" Marco started before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Okay, hiding my bat and batting gloves does not make this a fair race, Spence" Paige chuckled as she kissed my cheek.

I finally tore my eyes off of Marco and turned to look at Paige, giving her a half-smile. "Who said anything about fair, babe?" I saw Paige's eyebrow immediately shoot up in surprise, no doubt wondering why I pulled the babe card. We never quite established what our special nicknames for each other were. Definitely need to get back to that later when I'm not in a dilemma standing between my ex and current girlfriend. Wait, girlfriend? Has Paige even asked me to be her girlfriend yet? Spencer, what the hell are you talking about? It's not fucking high school anymore. Get over that sappy shit.

"Hey, baby...Babe. Spence? Spencer!" Paige yelled loud enough to snap me out of my obviously delirious trance. Why was I speaking to myself in third person? Jesus, I'm losing it. "Did you hear me?" Paige repeated, clearly more than a few times.

I made a lame excuse that only I, Spencer Hastings, would be thinking of in a time like this. "S-sorry. I was running calculations through my head; like what is the best angle and velocity to swing at the ball with to hit a dinger."

"Okay...Well then. We'll take the fastpitch softball cage for thirty minutes please." Paige accepted my excuse without a doubt. She then handed her debit card to Marco who had been standing there quietly, watching the scene unfold before him. He took it without a word and charged her card, giving us the tickets to prove our purchase. "Thanks for the help, bud." Paige smiled at Marcus before making her way to the cages with me right by her side. "So, are you gonna tell me what's up with the bad juju between you and clerk guy over there? He's been giving me the stink eye ever since he laid eyes on me."

I wince at the question. I should've known that Paige was more observant than to let the searing tension between Marco and I just past. "Well, to put it simply, he's my ex."

Paige gave me a look of surprise as I went into the cage first. "Ex? I thought that the only person you ever dated was Toby? Not counting the douche bag Wren."

I sat down on a bench facing the cage that Paige was in. "It was a fling I had while you were stationed overseas…"

That definitely caught Paige's attention as she stopped completely. "Was it before or after our date in Paris?" she asked quietly while slipping on her batting gloves.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger, trying to compose myself for what I was about to say next. "Paige, it didn't mean anything."

"That. Does not answer my question, Spencer." Paige retorted. "Was it before or after?" she repeated herself. I could see the unsteady grip she had on her bat.

I had finally let go of my nose, but kept my eyes trained onto the ground. "Paige, I'm sorry. I had to. It was for the girls and me." I admitted with a sniff. "Toby was gone and we had no idea what the police had or didn't have on us. We needed someone on the inside, and Furey was an easy target because he was new to the town. He had no idea who we were and what we had done. He took a liking to me. So we used it to our advantage. I-" I stopped short as Marco interrupted me.

"You what, Spencer? Fucked me to use me as a mole?" Marco asked incredulously. "Hid the fact that you were actually a dyke this whole time and played me just to get answers? I should've known not to trust a bitch who threw herself on me like a whore." Then he turned to Paige who had opened the cage door. "Just so you know, I didn't take a liking to her. She came onto me like a prostitute begging-fuck!" Marco yelped as he was sent stumbling back a few feet. He held his jaw in his hand after spitting out blood.

Paige was standing where Marco was with clenched fists, breathing heavily. "Don't you dare insult my girlfriend." she snarled, clearly not in the mood for some butthurt ex who needs to get over himself.

Marco was not a happy man as he walked up to Paige. "You can get charged for assaulting a detective, _ma'am_." he threatened, clearly trying to state his superiority.

"But I do not believe you can charge me for kicking assholes in the balls." Paige quipped with a smile.

"Wha-umpfh!" Marco was doubled over in pain, his hands covering his nibblets that Paige just kicked.

Paige brushed her hands off mockingly as she took a step back from Marco. "You know, I'd say you don't even have a dick, but you gotta have one to be one. Bet it's a tic tac dick." she smirked. "Probably couldn't even get Spencer to scream half as loud as I do." she winked.

As I stood there trying to comprehend the scene that just unfolded in front of me, I failed to notice two police officers showing up. They grabbed at Paige harshly, trying to restrain her. "What the fuck!" she gasped as one of them landed a punch to her face.

I had tried to go after the asshole who punched Paige, but was then held back by the other police officer. "Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend!" I screamed, kicking and fighting against the officer.

The other officer that had roughed Paige up a bit shook his head. "This suspect is considered dangerous and must be contained for the well being of the townspeople." he said as he stood over a still Paige on the ground. Then he pulled out his taser and flipped it in his hand. "This is for good measure, sweets. Nothing personal." he smirked before tasing her. That scream...that scream will definitely be a heartbreaking sound I will never forget; I will never want to hear again. I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips as I saw Paige's almost lifeless body still after the shock of the taser. "Suspect has been apprehended, Detective Furey, sir."

I looked over to a now standing Marco who had a smug look on his face. I just wanted to smack that look right off his face. "How pathetic. You need your goons to fight your fights, Furey? If you can't even stand up for yourself, how are we to expect you to stand up for us, _detective_? What a pussy." I snapped, no longer caring what came out of my mouth at this point. As long as it hurt Marco in the least bit as these assholes hurt Paige, so be it.

I knew I struck a nerve because I could see that disgusting vein popping out of his megamind forehead. "Get those to back to the station and into the holding cells. They've got a long night ahead of them." he muttered, wiping the dried blood off of his lip. One officer started dragging Paige and the other pushing me towards their squad car.

Well, this is what Paige and I get for thinking that this trip to the batting cage was harmless. Screw that damn game.

* * *

_Well, the two didn't get to swing at some balls in the batting cage, but I do think Paige got a good swing at Furey's balls ;) Until next time!_


	18. Chapter 17: Decisions Decisions

Hey guys. Here's another chapter for y'all. I'm sorry to say, but I can't post daily anymore. I tried, but it didn't work out. It's July now, so I've got to start prepping for band and that'll take up a lot of my time. I will do my best to at least update 2-3x a week. I appreciate all of you who understand and are still sticking with the story. _I hope you guys enjoy the new installment of "Begin Again" and leave a comment, follow, and/or favorite! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to PLL and everything that happens in this story is fictional. Any relations to people, places, or situations that have arisen in the past are completely unintentional. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Decisions Decisions, Em

Spencer said to put a hold on our situation just because of A.D.? That is going to be impossible. We're all in this game except Talia. She may know what happened to us because of the stories spreading through the town, but she'll never understand it like Paige. So I'm not planning on dragging Talia into this. If I do, Bella will be in danger too, and I can't let that happen.

"Em, wakey wakey!" Hanna snapped her fingers in front of my face. "We're having a meeting here and you're giving us no input at all."

"I feel weird meeting without Spence and Paige." Aria admitted, rubbing her hands together nervously. Of course Aria would be the one to address the big elephant in the room.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, finally aware of the situation we were currently dealing with, and it was not the one involving Paige and Talia. "Aria, they said they'd meet us here in the barn, but didn't show."

"And shouldn't we be worried about that?" Aria asked, looking up from her hands to me. "You know Spencer. We all do. She's not the type to miss a something as important as this without an explanation."

"So want do you want us to do, call them? We are not their keepers, Aria."

Aria frowned, giving me a disappointed look. "We are each other's keepers now more than ever. Emily, what's gotten into you? You always cared the most about us. Does 'us' not include Spencer and Paige anymore because they're together?"

I stayed silent, knowing that she was right. Deep down, I was still hurt that they were together. While Aria and I bantered, we failed to notice that Hanna was on the phone. "Guys...Paige is in jail, and they're thinking about throwing her into the shoe." she murmured in disbelief.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically, already jumping up to grab my things. "What're you doing?! Come on! We need to get down to the station!" I yelled at them to get their butts off the couch and moving.

"They said that she assaulted a detective, a special Mexican detective that we know to be exact." Hanna added as she got her car keys. We were all out the door and peeling out of the driveway in Hanna's car in a heartbeat.

"Furey? Oh god. Was Spencer with her?" Aria gasped, starting to piece what happened together.

I shook my head with a sigh. "There's no other reason that those two would be getting in a fight. The only connection they have is Spencer." I rubbed my temples. This was the thing about Paige. She made rash decisions based on emotions rather than common sense.

"Do you think Spence's mom will be able to bail her out?" Hanna asked as we pulled up to the station.

Mrs. Hastings never hesitated to help us out since we were Spencer's friends; so she would do the same for Paige too. "I doubt she wouldn't, but there will be a lot of explaining to do when Paige is bailed out." I nodded.

"Em," Hanna warned, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

I merely shrugged as I looked back at her. "Spencer can't really think we can just put a tack on it and save it for later." I said, talking about the situation between her, Paige, and I. "Who knows, if we do, A.D. will just bring it back up again and use it to its advantage."

I could see Aria nodding in agreement from the passenger seat. "That's true, but we can prevent that by taking care of it now? Resolve the situation now before A.D. and get its hands on it." she suggested.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, it's 'Mission Get Paigey Out of Jail'." Hanna said as she parked right in front of the station. We all got out of Hanna's car and rushed in, bombarding the front desk with questions and demands to see Paige.

"Ladies, please!" the front desk officer yelled to get our attention. "If you could at least give me time to answer your questions before attacking me with more." she huffed once we got quiet. "Yes, Miss McCullers has been detained with the charge of assaulting a detective. Yes, she has been in the holding cell since last night. No, you cannot see her as she is being interviewed by detectives to get her side of the story."

"Is a lawyer present with her?" Aria asked. I quickly caught onto why she asked because the lady mentioned that only detectives were in there with Paige.

The officer stayed quiet as I crossed my arms with a raised brow. "Her side of the story? Bullshit. We all know you mean, 'We want you to speak with us because we hope that you will tell us something that can be used against you.'" The many sleepovers we had at Spencer's were starting to pay off. "And isn't it her right to be provided a lawyer if she can't afford one?" I called back to the officer since I was already at the door of the interrogation room. The lady tried to come after me, but my friends built a lovely wall to slow her down.

"Paige?!" I bursted into the interrogation room like a mad-woman. Not very Emily-like, I know, but I was worried about Paige.

"What're you doing here?! This is private police business!" Furey shouted at me when he turned around.

I looked at the other detective in the room which so happened to be another man. "What type of patriarchal bullshit did I just walk in on? Furey, you shouldn't be allowed to question her because you're the detective who's charging her!"

"I'm about to charge you with obstruction of justice to if you want to join your little friend." Furey threatened.

I jumped back in surprise at the sight of Paige lunging out of her chair and the sounds of the handcuffs jingling. "Don't you fucking dare threaten her." Paige snapped, pulling at the handcuffs. Furey shot up and shoved Paige back into the chair and she fell back with a grunt.

"One more strike and you're going to the SHU, no questions about it." Furey threatened Paige. This asshole sure has a kink for threatening people.

I think it's time he got a taste of his own medicine. "Lay one more hand on her and I'll have you charged for harassment."

"You can't do shit." Furey laughed.

"True, but Mrs. Hastings sure can." I smiled, reminding him just who Spencer's mom is. "You don't want to know what she'd do to a jackass threatening her daughter's girlfriend."

That threat did well to make Furey back off. "Okay okay. We'll wait for her to lawyer up. Just get out." he waved me off. "You're sure defending her like she's your girlfriend.." Furey mumbled right before the other detective slammed the door in my face.

I could feel my cheeks heating up because he was right. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." I said mostly to ease my mind.

"E-Em? What's happening in there?" I heard a quiet voice from behind me croak out.

I turned around to see a puffy-eyed and sniffling Spencer who definitely didn't sleep last night. "What the fuck happened?"

* * *

Not my best chapter, but I just wanted to get another chapter in. I'll make it up for y'all in the next chapter, I promise. ;) Hint: I hope we all remember that this is a Paily endgame fic. So get ready for some fluff Paily lovers. Y'all've waited long enough!


End file.
